Timeless Heroes
by PhantomKnightPercival
Summary: After an unforeseen chain of events, Class 1-A now resides in the world unlike their own, where heroes are not a paying job. And the only heroes are the unforgettable soldiers of justice, Kamen Riders! Join the heroes in training and the veterans of the Heisei era, as they will learn what it takes to be a hero.
1. Ore Sanjou! Class 1-A!

_**Kamen Riders, they were many things; heroes, villains, ghosts, demons, monsters, time travels, friends, lovers, gods…. They were the symbols of aspirations. Dreams. Hope. And why they made us the heroes we are today.**_

On the early morning of Tokyo, Japan, the class of 1-A began their field trip to the legendary Museum of Heroes, where heroes from the very beginning to the age of All Might. This is the most anticipated trip for many reasons, it is hard to visit, it is very pricey, and it only opens twice per year. Izuku and his friends are definitely want to make this memorable, because it will soon be their only chance. On the train ride to the museum, Izuku looks out the window and stares at the mountains and watery lands passing by, 'I wonder if I get the chance to see the landscape again once I go pro?' he wondered, he looks at his classmates and wonder if he ever going to see them again once they become heroes. It is melancholy that a life of a pro hero will never be easy, they will forget the joy they once have, the feeling of being loved by loved ones, or have the time to celebrate the things, they soon will be gone.

His eyes welled up and nose starting dripping a bit, but he quickly wipe it all left, there is no need to feel sad, it is time to embrace the moment and create unforgettable memories that not even death would ruin it. But unknown to him, the world started to glitch and slowly turned to dust.

Everyone started to talk about the future they are planning to have,

"I will be the most manliest hero you guys will ever see!" Kirishima said, "Me and Bakugo will be also the most manliest couple too" Bakugo growled at him,

"Don't spout shit like that to everyone!" He yelled,

"Sorry sorry sorry" He said while a sweatdrop appeared on his head,

"Man, I wonder if kids will see you as a caution to behave" Kaminari joke, then get chased by the ash blonde boy, "I'll show you!"

Momo just sighed by the sight, "I hope they don't break anything in the museum…"

"If the did, it would probably resulted in getting expelled" Kyoka added, while listening to some tunes on her Mp3. Iida stated to scold the two for running around in public transportation while everyone else kinda dozed off into their seats. The teachers were on the other side of the cart along with Eri who Aizawa decided to take abroad because he can't find a reliable babysitter at the time and Mirio is currently unavailable at the time. All Might, the former number one hero just smile at the teens, making the best of the little time they have left as he member his youthful days, if only his late master could see him now. And Eri is currently coloring a picture of Aizawa, Mirio and Izuku, the three people she sees as her heroes, he is hoping to spend time with Izuku as he promised to her and teach her what it means to be a hero.

Everyone is enjoy their relaxing(somewhat) and peaceful moment in the train ride.

_***Screeching halt*  
**_The train stops so suddenly, it threw off everyone, because the next stop for another hour and a half. Aizawa went to check on the conductor, "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, he walked towards the nose of the train and see that no one is here, "Huh? Where did the conductor go?" unknowing of him that someone or something is behind him.

It was a monster with red bone like armor with black markings, its bright blue eyes glows while holding a sword (Think of it as a red version of Nasca Dophant but with bone like armor and with the head of Kamen Rider Gills), he strikes his sword at the pro hero but he managed to catch on quickly and dodge his way out of the nose. He quickly runs away from the beast, 'What the hell is that?', he made his way to the students, "Class, we have something on the train, it could be a nomu! Evacuate the train immediately!" And the student quickly follow his orders while their sensei look back to see if he followed him before getting off the train, he asked, "Is everyone alright and present?" With everyone making sure they are here and alright, he didn't let his guard down. And boy his is right,

"As expected of a hero…" it was the monster again and his voice sound so distorted while scary, "Too bad, it will all be for nothing…." He puts on a belt with a symbol of a train tracks and pulled out what appeared to be a train pass, "Henshin…"

"**FINAL FORM**" the belt announced, and it's appearance changed. Now in armor consisted of black boots, black gauntlets, a red chest plate with a train track motif in the middle of it. His helmet show red visors straight out of it while sporting cracking effects on the body, "Kamen Rider Final" it said, "And curtains calls for all of you."

The students felt more fear than ever before while Final sharpened his blade on his arm as he walked towards them very menacingly. Though some of them could take him out in a second but something about him gives off a very catastrophic vibe that he could easily kill them without thought. Eri started to hold on to Izuku while the plain looking boy holding on to her, blocking her from seeing what may come, both of them shutting their eyes. The teachers All Might and Aizawa bravely stand in front of the students, keeping the evil Kamen Rider from going any further.

"You are very brave to protect the brats. But you just delaying the inevitable" It charged towards them with its sword held high as he will begin what they believe to be the scariest thing they have ever seen.

But a dimensional wall appeared and out came a man with light brown hair, in a black suit with a magenta button up shirt underneath and a magenta camera around his neck. Final stopped and tilted his head a little, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just passing through Kamen Rider...remember that now" He straps on his magenta driver with 19 symbols around the rims of it. He pulled out what looks like a card, "Henshin" He insert the card into the driver, "**KAMEN RIDE:**" the driver said, then he activated it, "**DECADE!****" **The man changed forms as well, magenta armor with a barcode motif with an X on his chest. He charged towards Final and clashed his sword against his.

Everyone was in shock at the sight that they are more of him, but are also amused by the sight of the fight, a hero and a villain clashing against one another. That was cut short when they noticed everything around is fading away and dying at the same time. Their surroundings is changing out of nowhere, the trees and plant life dying, water drying up, and the ground starting to break about, creating gaps that could have them fall in. It started to more of a barren wasteland now.

Decade insert a new card into his driver, "**ATTACK RIDER: BLAST!**" His sword turned into a gun and blasted Final, causes him to fall back a little. Decade took the opportunity and punch him and kicked him to the ground, "Who sent you?" he asked, while placing his foot onto his chest

Final held onto his foot and held it tight, "Does it matter, those kids are dead and you riders already failed to stop me!" He laughed maniacally but winces in pain when the magenta rider pushes his foot into his chest,

"Who sent you!?" He asked,

"Foundation X…." The monster said, then he suddenly disappeared, disappointing the rider,

"Shit…" He looked up and by surprise, an army of Kaijins from the past appeared, 'I better quickly get these people out of here before they start to disappear' He opens a larger dimensional wall, 'Maybe those idiots could help them' He said to Izuku, "Oi kid" he throws a packet of pudding to him, "Catch"

Izuku caught the pudding and wonder why he did that.

_***Incoming Train***_

Train tracks formed on the ground and a bullet train appeared out of nowhere and stopped right by the UA students and teachers. Out came a red oni with black markings, spikes on his shoulders, a peach belt and silver teeth. He look very pissed off, "So it was you!" The students were scared at first but Decade came to greet,

"Hello Momotaros. I guess your love for pudding could attract an idiot like you" He smirked and takes the pudding cup from Izuku, "You can have this back if you do me one thing. Take these people, they are going to disappear if they don't enter DenLiner"

"DISAPPEAR?!" Everybody screamed,

"I am sure these guys will explain the situation" The rider then went through the wall and soon the Kaijin started to charge through to form an assault on the UA team. Momotaros was annoyed and quickly yelled at the students and teachers to get in or die like an idiot. All of them quickly enter the train while the train itself depart into a place where time is everything.

**DenLiner**

Everyone was more confused than ever. First everything that was once their home country is dead, monsters, guys in armor, and now a train that appear out of nowhere. But now they see the oni known as Momotaros, now they see a blue theme monster with turtle shell theme armor and hexagonal plates place on his armor. A black and yellow monster with a sumo bear theme, he had bulky body and a jacket with fur lining and have an axe belt, he is also sleeping on the seats of the train. And finally a purple dragon theme monster, who look younger than the others wearing a purple trench coat and headphones. He is busy drawing on the floor like a little kid.

They stayed silent for the time being while Momotaros stares at them with annoyance, "That magenta bastard...leaving his responsibility onto me! I keep telling him not to bother me! I am very busy!" He ranted on, which scare the students more

"Senpai. You are scaring the ladies on this ride" the turtle monster said in a flirtatious tone which creeps them out more than Mineta somehow,

"Shut up, Kame! The last time we deal with him, we ended up in the Edo Period!" He yelled, then looked at Izuku, "Ryotaro? Why you dye your hair? You look like broccoli!"

"Eh?" The hero in training said,

"Sempai, I don't think that is Nogami, just a plain looking boy" 'Kame' said,

"What are you talking about? Look at him, he looks like he handle so much abuse like Ryotaro. Look at his arms and his face, he as the face of a guy who get hit occasionally. He look badass!"

Izuku stepped forward, "I think there is some mistake" But he accidentally put his foot on the purple dragon monster's drawing, causing him to freak out,

"Hey get off!" He flipped off Izuku away from his drawing, the poor boy landed on the cafe table, in pain from the impact,

"MIDORIYA/DEKU!?" Everyone yelled,

"See he has bad luck like him too" Momotaros noted,

"Baka Momo!" The dragon said, "Ryo-oniichan would never step on my drawing" He hits Momotaros in the head then turns his attention to Tokoyami when he notices his bird shaped head, and start petting him, "Birdie" which irritates both the red oni and the UA student,

"Why you little…" He runs towards the young boy which made him run away from the demon, "Get over here, brat!"

Chaos ensues as the two monsters running around the train cart. Momotaros was ranting some nonsense as the dragon monster hides behind the bear monster who is still sleeping through all this noise and madness,

"Wake up Kuma!" He yelled after slapping his head, which woke up the other,

"Momonoji…." He yawns, "Is it lunchtime?" He pops his neck with one hand and gets up and notice the added 23 people in DenLiner, "Oh hello…." He noticed a sad Eri and kneels towards her, "What's wrong, little one?" He asked, but Eri hide behind one of the student, "Don't be afraid" He handed her some tissues. The child was hesitant at first but accepted the tissues from the kind bea, forgetting the chaos she sees behind him.

Aizawa has it up to here with this madness, first the change in Japan, the monsters, the riders, and the monsters again. What the fuck is going on here!? Before he can yell at the idiots, A woman with a waitress outfit with black tights with white stripes, red gloves, red boots, white collar, a halter, a cap on her head. She have short black hair a pink stripe, came into the cart with a tray full of coffee for the monsters. The four go to the table calmly and enjoy their coffee with all of them saying, "Thanks Naomi-chan!"

"You're very welcome" She replied with a heartfelt smile, then notice the new guests on DenLiner and speak on a small megaphone, "Thank you for boarding the DenLiner today. Your attendant today is...ME! Naomi!"

They started to feel a little relaxed to see another human being but still asking what's going and where and what is this train going on. Luckily All Might kindly asked the waitress, "Excuse me, miss"

"Yes" She gave him her full attention,

"What is this DenLiner? And what are you people of you kindly give us an answer"

A new voice popped up, "DenLiner is the train of time. Going to the past, present, and future wherever it stops" A man in a suit, holding on to cane enter the cafe,

"Who are you?"

"I am the owner of this train you and your people enter, Toshinori Yagi or do you prefer All Might" The owner moved to a spot of the diner and sits down while Naomi served him a plate of fried rice with two flags on top of it. All Might walked up to him,

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, then one of the students answered,

"Well of course he knows who you are" Mina said, "You're well known among everyone"

"In your world, yes, Miss Ashido" Owner said while eating his rice,

"Huh? What are you talking about" Mina asked, "And what do you mean 'In your world'"

"The man who saved you, Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya, has the ability to travel worlds. Alternate realities where one simple thing could result in a different outcome in the future. He opened a portal on DenLiner to travel in your world where Momotaros picked you all up, while traveling I see the past, present and future of your worlds history. But now there is no future for your world" The seriousness in his voice leaves chills down their spines,

"W-What do you mean?" Kaminari asked,

"A great catastrophe happened in the past, creating the new present where you all come from, destroying the set future that was once yours. Everyone you know and love have either died or never existed. An Imagin destroyed your future and your homes."

"Imagin?" Izuku asked,

"He means us" Momotaros said, "We are time traveling creatures that based on someone's imagination. We grant wishes to fulfill your desire, then we travel to your strongest memory and do whatever happens next" Upon saying that, Momotaros almost got his head hit by some of the students, "What the hell!?"  
"Tell us where that 'Imagin' went?" Todoroki said with both of his quirks active,

"Explain yourself villain!" Momo yelled, and Bakugo just charge towards the red demon, "DIE!"

Momotaros dodged and quickly speak, "We're the good guys dammit!"

"Says the monster!" Bakugo yelled, he uses his explosive quirk on Momotaros but this isn't his first rodeo. The demon grabbed the explosive student and headbutts his face. Bakugo step back a few and quickly rush towards the accused monster while Todoroki freezes his feet, making it difficult for the peach boy to move out of the way, "Dammit! Kame! Kuma! Brat! Help me out you bastards!" He yelled so damn loud, making Eri cry at the sight of violence between the three, which triggers 'Kuma' to act.

"You made the young girl cry!" He grabs Bakugo, Todoroki and even Momotaros in a bear hug like hold and sits down in a seiza position, "Now stay!"

"What the-!?" Bakugo tries to breakout but the bear is like a freaking titanium cage,

"Hey Kuma! Why are you attacking me!?" Momotaros ranted while trying to break free from his comrade's grip,

"Zzzzzz" But he is asleep, making his grip even harder,

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled,

"Sempai, I think you scared of that little girl over there" His hand gestures to the even more sad little girl, the red taros looked over and started to awe,

"So adorable" he said and stop resisting,

"I think we should properly introduce ourselves to stop anymore damage on the train" He goes to Momo for obvious reasons, "I am Urataros and please forgive my senpai's behavior. He not much a people person as you see" He held her in a gentleman like posture and look up to her face, "You reminded me of a sister of mine, because you're as much as beautiful as she is~" That comment made Momo blush out of control for whatever reason, she wants to hit him but his smooth voice and sweet words stopped her from thinking a bit, "I-I am?" she asked,

"SERIOUSLY!?" the rest of the girls sans Eri yelled,

"You perverted turtle!" Momotaros yelled,

"Anyway, the man who is holding your friends in a hold, this is Kintaros, a strong but kind individual"

"Zzzzzz" he snores while keeping his grip on the three,

"And over there is Ryutaros, the youngest of our group. Very childlike and sometimes a little brother to us all" Well not all of what he said is a lie, which made Momo blush a bit over his caring nature of his friends or 'brothers', which can be a lie or not.

Everyone feels a little at ease, then introduce themselves and began taking their seats in the cart. While Momotaros is trying to break free, "Hey Kuma! It's lunchtime!" which woke him up,

"Naomi, yakisoba please" He said,

"Okay!" the stewardess said so cheerfully, while Momotaros goes back to his coffee which has already been drank, "What the!?" He looked at everyone in a annoyed mood, but sighed in defeat, "At least I got my pudding" He pulls out the cup and began enjoying his favorite treat, Eri looked over and sees an apple on the label of the pudding and began to drool. The little girl walked to the happy demon stared at his treat. Momotaros took noticed at that,

"What?"

"Apple…"she said,

Momo look at the label of his pudding, "You want some of this?"

"Please" She give him those adorable eyes which kills Momo's option to decline,

"Awww. Okay" He handed her a spoon, and she sits next to him and they both enjoy the apple treat, "So good~!" both of them shouted in excitement. Everyone find it sweet for those two to enjoy sweets together like siblings, though everything remain silent until Izuku spoke up,

"Well it's safe to say that they are friendly" He gave out a nervous chuckle while some of his classmates and All Might agree but also the rest and Aizawa kept their guard up,

"What? Can't trust heroes?" Momotaros said and been answered with shock, "I am Kamen Rider Den-O, the coolest you ever meet" His prideful nature is big, it could be a forest right now,

"I find that hard to believe that monsters like you would be considered heroes" Todoroki remarked,

"Make sense for someone like you to judge someone by his or her appearance" Urataros calmly argued, "After we saved your lovely friends from being erased"

"That doesn't change the fact your kind destroyed our home!" the half and half hero yelled,

"We know nothing about that Imagin. It's best you calm down or something worse might happen to you" His tone turned a bit threatening,

"Is that a threat!?" He asked,

"Not by me but by Owner-san" Todoroki turned to see the owner is behind him,

"I will not tolerate this behavior on my train. This is your only warning, if you violate my rules then I have no choice but to eject you from DenLiner where you forever be trapped in the sands of time" With the sound of his serious voice, the icy hot teen was frozen but still heated up,

"Why you let those monsters stay here? How do you know that they won't hijack the train!?"

"The Taros and their contract holder, Ryotaro Nogami, risked their lives to keep history on course. I made them part of the DenLiner crew as part of my thanks for saving the future, never I thought I meet a group that would protect time than to alter it for their own gain. If you refuse to believe that, then you have no right to become a hero if your one track mind sees from one angle." The owner then left the cart, leaving the words he said behind.

The words were echoing into their ears, maybe they judged prematurely and want to give it another try. Ryutaros skipped to Eri with his crayons and paper, asking her if she wanna play with him. The little girl smiled and joined the young Imagin and begin to draw on the cafe table.

"Mr...Momotaros, would you kindly explain what a Kamen Rider is?" All Might asked,

"Huh? You don't have those in your world?" Momo asked with a surprised tone in his voice which everyone nod to his question,

"Yare, Kamen Rider is a hero who defends the weak and stopped whatever jerkwad trying to do" the red imagin picked up a packet of pudding and start eating while explaining them, "We are the justice that keep the bad guys away" He proclaim,

The One for All inheritor eyes grew in amusement, "So you guys are pro heroes?"

"Well I am a pro at ass kicking" Momo said so smug,

"So what agency you worked for?" He asked, "And what school you came from?"

"Agency? School? What the hell are you talking about, Midori-gaki?"

"Uhhh did you have a license?" Is all he could say,

"A license? I got motorcycle license but that's it"

"No. A license to do hero work"

"Eh?" Momo, Ura, and Kinto said, look at the teen with a questioning look, "Why would we need a license to be heroes?" Ura asked,

"Because that is the law" YaoMomo said,

"Screw the law. The world is at stake and we need to take action" Momo said,

"Then you are just as bad as the villain" Tsuyu bluntly said to the demon,

"Do you think I care. I fight for the weak and beat up any jerk who dare picked on the weak" Momo sits down next to the counter where Naomi worked, "What a dumb idea. A license to be heroes, what's next pudding is considered illegal?"

Kaminari whispered to Kyoka, "What is with that guy and pudding?"

"I don't know but he makes you look smarter" the punk girl started to hold her giggling from him,

"What that supposed to mean!?" the electric user shouted,

Uraraka raised her hand and asked the pudding lover, "Wait if you don't have license, how did you get paid?"

"Paid? Like in money?"

"Yeah"

"Riders don't get paid" Momotaros put it out bluntly which shocked the students, "We don't do this to get something in return. We do it because not everyone can defend themselves. What kind of sick world you live in?"

"What kind of world you live in, where vigilantes like you running around and break the law" Aizawa argued, Momotaros felt so pissed off again, so pissed off that he want to punch the messy hair teacher. But before he makes his move, a new voice came out,

"A world under constant threat of monsters, aliens, ancient civilizations, secret organization, and of course self proclaimed gods that will enslave the earth or destroy it or something worse" Out came into the cafe cart, Tsukasa Kadoya, "Unlike your world, we don't have superpowered heroes in tights with badges. We are usually are your only hope" He sits down very calmly and ordered a cola from Naomi, while the students gawk at the man who saved them from the imagin. They gather around him, asking him questions in who he is and what does he know about Kamen Riders,

"I am Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade. I am a traveler of worlds, each one different than my own homeworld" He said while sipping on his cold drink, "To answer your incoming questions, Kamen Rider were first came in 1971, where the first rider was going to be turned into the greatest weapon the world would fear. But he escaped by the help of the scientist from the evil organization, Shocker. During his time he became the soldier of justice and vow to protect the world from evil. His creation led to the creation of other riders"

Aizawa sits next to the rider, "Why do you continue to fight despite risking yourself to trouble?"

"Does it matter?" Is all he could answer, Iida find that answer very frustrating as he kept quiet about these antics of riders and monster, then about what they do,

"Yes, it does. You can't jus-" He was cut off by Tsukasa's justification,

"No matter action we do, we protect the innocent lives that are affected by our mess. Once we donned the name and devices, there's no going back to our normal lives. Our homes are targets for evil to throw a dart at." Then the students think about what he said, how his home is always under constant threat, but not like what they have in their destroyed world. There were only occasional purse snatchers, drug deals, and thugs. But not like taking over the world or the destruction of earth or even something that will result in something far worse. Who cares if they break the law, what they heard just now, it is a life more than just a job to do. It is a life that no one should follow, a life that will possibly lead to nothing but despair and a bad ending.

The magenta rider finished his drink and begin to leave, "When you enter their world. Understand that are many things worth protecting and we set aside our wants for others. Heroes for money and fame are not welcome to that world." He left the cart and soon the train.

The students silently take all the information that they heard today, they feel bad for what they said but can you blame them? They lost their homes, family and friends, being forced to go to another world that is different than their own, wondering why they still exist.

They look around and see the environment, Kintaros is sleeping in the booth, Urataros is flirting with Naomi, Ryutaros is drawing with Eri, who is also drawing and having fun with the Imagin, and Momotaros is eating his pudding. They see a home, they see a family, they something that they wouldn't understand. Well maybe it is the right time to make things right with them.

Then suddenly, Momotaros got up from his seat and sniff the air, "I smell Imagin!" He yelled so loud, "I need to go! He quickly left, leaving everyone confused but they follow him.

_**Milk Dipper **_

Ryotaro Nogami is the unluckiest man alive, spent more time in the hospital than Izuku has in his high school career. He even got struck by lightning...Five times! How is he still alive is life greatest mysteries, he was born with a Singular Point, an ability to be unaffected by time if the course of history changed. But with the heart of kindness, he never uses his powers for his own personal gain. Despite being born with a big 'F You' from whatever gods he pissed off, he still thought of others before himself; for every deed he does, it resulted in him getting slapped in the face by his luck, but that means nothing when he done the right thing and created a smile on someone's face.

These days after his mission as Den-O were over, he looked over his family shop while his sister, Ari is currently on a honeymoon with her husband, Yuuto. But with Ari's absence, so is the attendance of the customers, who mostly come to the Milk Dipper because of her despite being married. Looking back, he remember when Momotaros always scaring off the rude ones out of the shop while screaming bloody murder from the violent Imagin. He laughed and sighed, he still miss his comrades and the times he spent with them, he wonder if he'll see them again.

_***Scream***_

The unlucky worker runs out of the shop and see people running away from an invading threat. His eyes widen upon the sight of a recent enemy that was destroyed, Another Den-O. A dark mirrored version of his prime Den-O sword form, with red horn like eyes, big red shoulder pads with a dirty silver edges, chestplate have long white robes coming out of the breast area, four swords on the hips, jagged white boots and gauntlets, his head looks like a train wreck yet functional like a distorted version of the helmet.

Ryotaro can't believe it that he is still alive despite defeating it last winter, but nonetheless, he quickly grabs his broom and begin hitting the kaijin with it, but it broke after a couple of hit, whether it's bad luck or a broom is not a suitable weapon on kaijins but either way, he is screwed. The monster hits the man into the ground then pulls his swords out like daggers, ready to kill him without mercy. With each strike attempted on Nogami, he quickly dodged and slides out of the way, but it made the creature more mad and made him more unlucky.

He quickly got up and made a run for it, trying to find something to fight back with. There was only a pebble in the road that was used against him by making the unlucky hero trip,

"Ahh!" He landed on the empty road, in front of Another Den-O, oh of all the damn luck he has! The monster growled while lifting his arm up to the blue sky and prepare to strike him once and for all. But suddenly, it got kicked in the face by very likely Imagin, "Oi asshole! I thought me and Ryotaro kill your sorry ass!"

"Momotaros!" Ryotaro exclaimed, surprised to see his partner again,

"Yo, Ryotaro. Ready to beat this asshole again" He throws a belt to him and the unlucky hero straps it back on and nods. Momotaros enters his body altering his looks. Now his hair raised with a red streak and his eyes are red as the oni, now ready to fight their foe, "Henshin"

**SWORD FORM**

The students came and witness the awesome sight of the transformation. The duo donned red and white train motif armor with red visors sticking out of his helmet. Kamen Rider Den-O is back in action,

"Ore Sanjou!" Momotaros exclaimed it proudly while doing his signature pose, "Man that feels good to do it again!" He then runs up and punches the monster and continue his assault on it, feeding his lust to punch something worth punching. The student on the sidelines, watch this as they took mental notes of what they saw,

"So cool!' Izuku yelped, "Never have I seen such partnership between those two…" He went off mumbling about how these two worked when sharing a body, unknown this won't be the first rider that shares a body,

"Hmmm though that monster looks like him" All Might said,

"Yeah but had a twisted mirror version of it" Izuku added, "I wonder what kind of world we enter?"

Den-O have weakened Another Den-O as the two clashed their swords against one another, ut it was a useless struggle on the copy's part as Den-O kicked him and uses his special move,

"**FULL CHARGE"** The belt chimed and the sword of Den-O infused with red electricity and glowing as it is fully charge,

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 1, 2, 3, and 5!" Momotaros yelled,

'Did he skipped 4?' everyone thought.

The sword strikes down the kaijin in full force, destroying it in the process, "Now stay dead, bastard!" the duo takes off their belt and split back into two. Ryotaro gets a tiny headache as it's been awhile since he used Den-O while Momotaros is all excited as hell to finally get some action. The oni turned to his partner,

"It's nice seeing you again, Ryotaro"

"Same to you, Momotaros" The two shakes hands and fist bump in comradery, then Ryotaro almost got hit by a falling lamp post, ruining the moment, "Gah!"

"Seriously!?" Everyone including Momotaros yelled, the would be victim just laugh a bit,

"Your bad luck still follows you" The oni groaned, "Your grandson will be pissed if you actually get hit by that"

"Yeah. At least this is the first time the post fall on me this month" Nogami joked then sees the group from the other world, "Oh. You've made friends, Momo"

"Nah. These are just stowaways that lost their world"

"Oh my. Well lets offer them some hospitality" He walks to them and bowed in greeting, "Hello, my name Ryotaro Nogami" the group from UA bowed in response, "Would you like to come in for coffee?" He gestures to the Milk Dipper.

Soon everyone was relaxing in the coffee shop with a cup of coffee in hand, except Eri who is drinking apple juice. The students kinda agree with Momotaros mistakenly call Midoriya, Ryotaro, their kind nature is comparable from their soft voice to their gentle touch. All Might walked to Nogami, "Thank you for your generosity"

"No problem. I did it because I feel bad that you guys lost your home so I wanted to cheer you guys up"

"You're not confused about this other world stuff" the former number one hero asked,

"Well if you met the Taros, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me" The former rider commented, "I wonder what you guys do to survive?"

All Might and Aizawa froze, wondering how the hell would they make a living out of this if heroes don't get paid for their hero work in this world. Especially with 21 kids who are in need of care now that their families are gone from existence, how are they going to survive this unknown world,

"Hmmm I could use some extra help around the shop since my sister is out on her honeymoon with her husband" Nogami said, "Are any of them good with coffee and pastries?"

With that, the two adults are looking at each other and began preparing for the adventure ahead. This new world and the possible evil that lurks in the shadows.

**Chapter Epilogue**

The students began their new year at a high school known for it's famous graduates who later became astronauts. Wearing new uniforms consisting of blue jackets and grey pants/skirts, they all get to stick together for homeroom,

"Man, I wonder what a regular high school be like?" Kirishima asked, "Since a hero schools has different methods, I wonder what a normal school life be like?"

"Possibly like those schools in manga" Kaminari answered,

"Won't everyone be weirded out by our appearance?" Mina asked, "I mean I have pink skin and horns while some of you guys don't look human at all"

"Now that you mentioned it, some people call me a 'Bugster'" Tokoyami added, "What is that?"

"Maybe something in their world?" Before they figure out, the teacher came in. He looked young with pompadour haircut and a grey suit, his appearance scream 'youth' and the students felt cheerful by his presence,

"Hello. My name is Gentaro Kisaragi, and I am going to make every student this year my friend!" this year at school will be something alright.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you guys like the first chapter of this crossover. I had this idea of tributing the Heisei era of Kamen Riders, now that we are in the Reiwa era. So unlike most MHA/Kamen Rider fanfics, this one doesn't take place in MHA, rather than in Kamen Rider's world. Kinda get bored of those stories because it's the same formula, but I love those stories nonetheless. So can you guys give me ideas of where Class 1-A could work at? I am curious of what you have in mind for jobs.**


	2. Double Build Up!

Kiryuu Sento was asleep from working on his latest studies in time travel and dimensional crossing. After a recent turn of events resulting in having two guests now living in his spare bedroom. He worked up to the sound of beeping from his computer and checked what is going on. He looked onto the monitor and see an anomaly in the space-time continuum, twenty-three not from his world, possibly similar to what Volt did to his world before Sento undo by colliding his Earth with the Earth he now resides,

"Odd. Their wavelength is similar to those girls. Is it possible that might be a rescue team?" He asked himself, but shortly dismisses it, "If that were the case, then how do they know about crossing dimensions?" The 600 IQ man scratches his head and wonder what could be a possibility. Then someone entered the lab, her bluish-lavender hair is messy as her eyes and wearing pink sleepwear, holding a "#1 Genius" mug filled with coffee,

"Morning Sento"

"Morning, Intelli-san" Not looking at her, just typing on his computer screen,

"Found anything?" She asked,

"Yeah. Twenty three from your dimension have cross into this world. Could be by someone with that sort of power" the genius examined,

"Do you know anyone with that power?" she asked, "Any riders you told me about?"

"Let's see...a doctor, a teacher, a 'king', a time traveler, a man with underwear, a monk, and fruit jesus"

"Still found that strange"

"But none of them have the capability to summon a portal to cross worlds." He got up and grabbed a towel on his chair, "Maybe a shower would help me think"

Intelli smirked a bit, "Want me to join~?" her voice came off as flirty, which made Sento a bit uncomfortable,

"Is it weird that a highschool girl be interested in a man in his 20's?" he asked her, "Because this beyond any logic you going to put out"  
"Well unless that man have an IQ that rivals mine~ I don't mind the gap. Besides it's better than meathead and potato boy" she jumped on his back,

"You have to buy me dinner and movie before you start thinking ahead of our relationship" Sento walked to the bathroom, 'Besides, Melissa is still asleep"

"Like she'll hear anything"

"And Banjo usually comes into the bathroom without knocking" Sento added, which annoyed her, "Ugh, the meathead always ruining our fun."

The now irritated scientist just gave up and go take a shower with the intelligent girl. He kinda find it enjoyable to have someone scrubbing his back through the whole naked girl behind him is a different story. After the shower, they got ready and headed off to work, passing by a few familiar students who just now heading to school.

**At the Narumi Detective Agency**

Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida have arrived for the job in the city of Fuuto, the windy city. They answer an ad that asking for extra workers and be paying in generous. The two decided to take the job as they have experience in working with detectives in the past, though when looking at the building, it looks old and run down, maybe they will be working with a senior. Upon entering the building they see a man resting on his desk, he is wearing a dress shirt, black pants, black waistcoat and a fedora covering his face. Iida clears his throat and lightly wakes up the man, who then got up and readjusts his fedora and looks at the two boys,

"Are you the two came for the job offer?" he asked,

"Y-Yes" Midoriya stutter, "My name is Izuku Midoriya"

"And I am Tenya Iida"

The man looked at them, give a few inspections on their looks and body language, then nods, "You two will do well here. My name is Shotaro Hidari. Welcome to the Narumi Detective Agency" He goes to his desk and pulled out a few folders, "You're in time for these jobs I have for today"

"What are they?" Midoriya asked excitedly, wondering what kind of case they are doing,

"Sir, shouldn't we be hired by your boss?" the speedy teen asked,

"I just did. I am the boss here while Akito is on vacation for her anniversary. Now your job is finding these missing pets. First off is Snowball, her fur is white but has black paws like they're socks, she went missing a week ago. I thought we should split but since you two are officially junior detectives, we shall work together" He continued on about the missing pet case while both former students of UA are dumbfounded when their case is about finding missing pets, but they went along with it since well he was nice enough to hire them.

In the city of Fuuto, the trio looked around the streets. Asking for any clues of where the missing cat went, the two heroes in training met some odd people that Shotaro knows, a man who dresses up as Santa Clause, named Santa-chan

"Merry Christmas~!" he said and handed two presents to the two students,

"Excuse me, sir. But this highly not appropriate to give Christmas gifts at this time of year" the blue haired student said, trying to return the gift,

"Nonsense. What matters is making someone happy, even to complete strangers" the japanese red suited man said,

'Kinda reminds me of that hero back home, who was it again? The Saint Hero, Nativity. A hero who uses his wealth to give to the poor. His quirk can store many items in one storage item' Midoriya thoughts said, then smile warmly, 'Even without a quirk, people can make others smile. Maybe I'll give this to Eri when work is done.'

Shotaro asked Santa-chan if he seen the cat, unfortunately he hasn't seen Snowball but he could ask Queen and Elizabeth if they seen it. Then suddenly, a man crashed his bike into a pole and landed in front of the hard-boiled detective,

"Watcherman?" he asked while getting the fallen man up,

"Ow-" He looks up and sees Shotaro, "Hello, Shotaro. How's the search for my cat?"

"Found nothing yet. Oh, meet my junior detectives, Midoriya and Iida" He greeted the man to them, "Midoriya, Iida. Meet Watcherman."

"Hello" Both of them said,

"Nice to meet you" Watcherman said, then he shakes his head, "Shotaro, I was about to come to your agency to tell you about the new Dopant I found"

The retro suited man looked confused, "Eh? That's impossible. Philip and I defeated Museum years ago" Then he was shown pictures of what his informant found.

It was a monster with mechanical features around its body, it has a heavy top with big mechanical hands and mostly grey and silver. But more pictures showed it changing forms, one was a ninja motif, the next with a flamethrower motif, and another with a crow motif. The next photo was the monster looking at Watcherman,

"And that's how I end...up...here…." He looks back and sees a monster coming closer to them. Both Watcherman and Santa-chan quickly evacuate the area as the trio stay and look at the monster,

"Shotaro, what is that?" the green haired boy asked,

"A Dopant. A monster made from Gaia Memories with a human user. Now step back!" He yelled before slapping his driver on, it had one slot and looked half complete. He then pulled out a USB drive and press the button,

**JOKER!**

He inserted it into the driver and say the magic words as the two boys looked at Shotaro with awe, "Henshin!"

**JOKER!**

He turned into a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Joker, all black with purple outlines and red compound eyes. He charged towards the beast and lay a few punches at it, but no effect as the creature slaps him away from it, hitting a few trash cans. Izuku quickly activated One for All at 20%, and charges towards it,

"Full Cowling!" He lays a punch at it, knocking it back a few feet. He goes to attack it more, but Iida tired to stop him,

"MIdoriya! Please let the pro-" Iida forgot that this isn't their world and the law can't restrain them. He quickly raised his pants leg and quickly runs towards the Dophant and made a swift kick to its sides while his classmate deliver an uppercut to it's head. Both of them kept dodging it's strikes and delivering it kicks and punches,

"Delaware Smash!" The One for All inheritor screamed,

"Recipro Burst!" the engine hero shouted.

Both hit the Dopant at the same time, making fell to the ground. But then it changes its form into a ninja and slashes at their direction. The two managed to evade the attack and Shotaro quickly kicks it with a powered kick, "Oi you two owe me an explanation after this." He continued beating on the strange Dopant, he inserts his device in a slot on his driver

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Rider Punch." The rider made a mighty blow towards the monster as he went back a few feet away from the heroes. But not destroyed yet, before the rider make the fatal blow, the monster turned into a block of wood. The real monster is behind the three,

"What the!?" Shotaro exclaimed, before getting hit with his junior detectives by Dopant. Then it ran off to terrorize the city some more. The three were disappointed in themselves for letting the criminal go away and get damaged by the fight, it was three vs one, yet they lose the fight against it. The thoughts of failure were halted by the sound of purring and the sight of a ball of fluffy white fur, it was the freaking missing cat! Izuku quickly grabbed the cat and held it close to him, "Let's return to Watcherman before it runs off again" He said, while giving his best smile to others, in which they return with a weak but genuine smile as they try to make light with the worst situation. The team went and return the cat to its rightful owner and head back to the agency to recover.

When the group returned to the agency, upon entering, the two students were told to sit down by their stern boss. They both explained what had happened and where they originally came from, which they have doubts of Shotaro believing since it sounds so damn ridiculous for anyone with common sense.

Shotaro look at his employees and got up from his chair and head to the back room, "See you tomorrow, boys. I want your full cooperation by the time you come here" was all he said before going into the next room. That confuses the two as they begin to leave their workplace and head home.

_**At the New Alliance Heights**_

Upon now living in this new world, they were given a large living quarters by an unknown source, possibly some kind of distortion in the fabric of space and time because it looks so similar to their old dromintory back home. Except with a few changes, it looked more of a large mansion with more rooms than ever, it looked bigger than the inside than the outside. Each student got a room to themselves, and the adults plus Eri got a room as well, but that's not it. A fully stocked kitchen and a training room in the basement, it was like that the home used to belong to someone and just given to these strangers. As grateful the students are, they began going out for part time jobs and the adults are going to find full time jobs.

When Midoriya and IIda returned home, they were greeted by some of their peers and Eri,

"Deku! Iida! How was your guy's day at work" their bubbly friend, Uraraka asked,

"It was eventful" the green haired student asked, "Our first day on the job involves finding a missing cat"

"Huh? I thought you two were working at a detective agency?"

"Well our current boss also looks for missing pets, I just don't know why" Tenya looked a bit disappointed on their first job, but tries to look light into it.

Then the green cinnamon roll goes to the white haired child and smiled, "Eri, I brought you something" He handed her a present that is slightly damaged from their fight with the Dophant but in a good condition. Eri was astounded by the gift and held on it gracefully,

"Can I open it, Izu?" she asked,

"Of course"

She opened the gift and see a small necklace with a plastic glass looking crystal apple pendant on it. She became happy with her gift and hugged Izuku, "Thank you!" she said, while Uraraka wondered where her friend got that from,

"Deku, where you get that pendant?"

"I got it from Santa" He said, which shocked mostly everyone in the room, "He gave us gifts so I decided to give you mine." Eri puts on the necklace and smile warmly to her hero. The group decided not to question of meeting Santa Claus and relax in the living room. Both Iida and Midoriya decided kept their encounter with the Dopant under wraps for now.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sento and Intelli returned from work, are met with Banjo and Mellisa's face of concern. The two have no idea what is going until they were told that a SMASH was spotted in Fuuto. The genius rider headed down to the lab to discover that sightings of the SMASH were seen along with two anomalies, the same ones who have similar readings as Intelli and Mellisa, "Strange…." was all he said, then printed an image for them to see. He returned to the group and showed the two girls the image, "Know any of these guys?"

The silver haired genius looks at the picture and nods a little, "Those are UA students from our home. Though I don't know them on a personal level"

Then the blonde American looked at the image and gasped a little, "Those are my friends I met on I-Island! How did they get here? Did my father managed to make a device to travel worlds?"

"Hmmm not possible, if so then why these random students are sent here rather than Pro Heroes?" Intelli brought up, "Could something happen that brought them to this world as it did to us?"

Sento's hair started to erect a horn and goes to his laptop, "If I can sacrifice a few hours of sleep, I could make a device to track them and of course, find answers to a series of questions of these anomalies" He quickly goes down to the lab, "Test monkey, help me" He shouted,

"I am not your damn monkey!" Banjo exclaimed, "How come none of the girls are being used as test subjects?"

"Because unlike you, we know that you can candle being blown up" The silver haired girl pointed out, "Besides Misora just finished making new Full Bottles, so get to it." With that, the former boxer just mumbled and head to the lab while the girls laugh a bit, not at his misfortuned but for the fact Banjo follow their flawed logic.

Sento made a magnifying glass, just in time to use the new Full Bottle, a violet one with a magnifying glass symbol on it. He shakes the bottle and inserted it into the slot in the handle, "Banjo, test this on the girls"

"Eh? Why can't you?"

"Because I need to look further into this SMASH, it bothers me somehow. I'll be up in a bit, just test it if it works"

The boxer mumbled and head upstairs and uses the device on the girls, picking up a signal that matches their energy levels, "Now we wait for Sento"

"Did that actually work AND not explode?" Intelli asked,

"Yeah, miss tea bag. It can work and not explode when I use it" Banjo snarky replied, he looks at the device which gave a small beep, "Now we have to wait for Sento to join us and we'll be on our way"

Speak of the devil, the man himself have arrived and ready, "Alright, let's go and meet your friends again, Melissa."

His friend smiled and head out with the others. Meanwhile to the former Class 1-A students were hanging out and the adults were chatting about their plan in living in this world. Currently Aizawa recently working with the police force in the Special Investigation Unit and All MIght is working at the Milk Dipper as a waiter, commonly mistaken as a poor old man, but that got settled as he explains that he suffered stomach removal in the past. Funny though, sympathy and kindness earned more customers. Ochako were amazed by their homeroom teacher's fondness with space and friendship, kinda like the anti Aizawa; always happy and friendly with his students. Not saying that Aizawa was a bad teacher, it was that they never met a teacher filled with energy and never usually grumpy. Like her, most of the students began to like living in a normal school life. Then the door knocked, All Might went and answered it and was greeted with a hug,

"Uncle Might!" screamed Melissa, "I can't believe you're here"

"Melissa? H-How?" The skeleton man stuttered by the sight of his niece, unexpected that she's there,

"It's kind of hard to explain…" She said, then see some of her summer friends, "Izuku! Uraraka! You guys are here too!'

"Yeah we've been here for awhile now" the gravity user said, then noticed Sento and his group, "Who are they?"

"Oh this is Sento, he has been taking care of me and Intelli while staying in this world," she explained,

"Please to meet you, never knew one of our geniuses have such- DOES THAT KID HAVE BIRD HEAD!?" He turned his attention to Tokoyami, "Never have I seen someone with a crow head for a head!" He continued to examine the student's head much to his dismay,

"Oi, Sento!" his boxing comrade yelled, "Now is not the time for your weird observations of that bird thing!"

"I agree with muscle brain, we need to figure a way home. Though I don't mind staying here when I have a boy like Sento to keep me happy"

"Intelli, as I said, we need to have a date first!" the genius rider exclaimed, while the silver haired girl giggled at his embarrassment,

Melissa asked Izuku, "Izuku?"

"Yeah?

"How did you guys get here?" shed asked

The others expressions darken, trying to tell her what happened without breaking her heart, their green bean classmate muster up the courage to tell her, "Melissa, you see ...our home...no longer exists."

"What?" she asked,

Midoriya took a deep breath and exhales to calm down without shedding a tear, then explained how everything in their world ceased to exist and how they were chased out by a monster who caused it. He told he that they have been here for about four weeks. As expected, Melissa broke down, by the news of everyone she knew and loved have died or no longer existed. Both Izuku and Ochako looked at her in sadness, as they remembered the first night here, when he they cried for their fallen loved ones, the same type of dread they are seeing with their friend.

The One for All user hugged the only family member of his mentor, reassuring her that everything will be alright. Sento pity his friend, afterall, he too went through the same experience as her and her friends; alone in a world different than his own.

Then Izuku's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

On the other end of the line was his boss, "Midoriya, I spotted the Dophant. I need you and Iida to hurry. We need to corner it before it causes more mayhem"

"Sir, I am not sure if I should do that. It's a school night and there is a situation here at home, I am not sure we are allo-"

"Midoriya! I understand you're in the middle of something important, but if we don't stop this Dophant, then my beloved city cries,"

Izuku quickly puts on his work clothes in his room and quickly goes to IIda, "Iida, we have to go, Shotaro have found the Dophant, he needs our help" He quickly runs out of his friend's room, with him following in pursuit. The two were stopped by Sento,

"Where are you two going?"

"We gotta stop a monster that our boss spotted" Izuku answered, which surprises Sento,

"You mean this one?" He asked, showing them the monster on the picture, "I think we can help"

"Sir, I am not sure how you can help. Now we must go otherwise our employer will be in trouble!" Iida said to him while doing the robot hand gesture.

Sento slaps on his driver with a cranking handle and two slots to his waist, then pulls out two bottles, one red and one blue and inserting them into the driver.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

The group except Melissa and Intelli were surprised as Sento cranks up the driver, powering it up, forming a model kit like runner front and back.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" The runners encase the boy, transforming him.

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK!**

Now Sento dons a red and blue armor, with red rabbit compound eye and a blue tank compound eye. He pulls out his cellphone and insert a Lion Fullbottle, which transforms it into a motorbike, "Hop on" he asked the teenage boys, while both of them are in disbelief, "Actually no time!" He grabbed the two of them and put them on his bike and drove off.

_**Meanwhile**_

The hard boiled detective followed the monster quietly, waiting for his junior detectives to back up with him. The sight of that monster, looking a bit organic while also looking a bit mechanical, sends chills down the man's spine but he shake the fear away for he has to protect Fuuto. The Dophant starts moving towards Shotaro's direction, making grunting noises while holding on to his Gaia Memory, he was ready to strike, but then suddenly….

***RING**RING**RING***

'Shit! Who's calling me right now?!' He quickly answers the phone, and quietly says, "Hello"

"Shotaro. I finished the study of J-Pop and J-Rock and written a song. Care to listen?"

"Phillip! This is not the right time for music! The Dopa-"

***CRASH***

The beast heard the noise and attacked Shotaro, but the hard-boiled man have dodged the attack and kicks it away then runs away from it. He called Phillip again, "Phillip, hurry up! I don't think I can take this thing alone!"

"I'll come as fast as I can. Can you handle it in the meantime?"

"I hired those new junior detectives, but they haven't arrived yet," he quickly dodged its attacks, but slipped on a stray pipe and falls on the ground, "Gah!"

The Dophant found the detective and was about to strike him with its mechanical fist, but suddenly it got struck by a bike. And then he was punched by the green hero's quirk, "DELAWARE SMASH!"

And by the strict student's engine powered leg, "RECIPRO BURST!"

The monster smashed into a wall, Sento inspected it, "What kind of SMASH is this?"

"SMASH? That's a Dophant" Shotaro said to Sento,

"Who are you?"

"Shotaro Hidari, a hard boiled detective that protects this city"

"Hmmm, I heard about other riders in this world. Never thought I see one so half boiled"

"Hard Boiled!"

They started to argue but then the monster got up and uses its Gaia Memory,

**SMASH!**

It changed form to a robotic phoenix humanoid, it was all metallic grey, large wings on the back, it looks like a tengu with armor on with robotic claws. Both Sento and Shotaro get ready within their fighting positions,

" , you should go. This is serious" Sento asked the detective,

"No way, this is my job. To protect my beloved city!" He yelled, "You tell me. Why you do this?"

"Peace and love. I originally came from a world torn by war, I became a rider to protect civilians that get caught in the crossfire."

With that said both of them came to realize that they are alike, both have a passion to protect the people and their home. Even Izuku and Iida are amazed by their goals, Kamen Riders are something to be amazed by,

"Never have I seen a hero with that much passion" Izuku said,

"Indeed. Maybe it was a wise choice to work under Hidari. But we can't slack off right now!" He made his robot hand gesture,

"Right. We got a monster to stop!" Izuku powered up by his quirk while his friend revving up his leg calves. Then came a man with long black hair in stylized fashion, wearing some random long clothing, he has a belt that looks like 'W',

"It seems you've made some new friends, Shotaro"

"Right on time, Phillip!" Both of them get into a pose and activated their devices,

**Cyclone!**

**Joker!**

"Henshin!" Both of them said and transformed Shotaro while Phillip went unconscious, but luckily Izuku and Iida catches him before hitting the ground,

**CycloneJoker!**

Similar to his Joker form, except the right side is green, they are Kamen Rider W, "Now ...Count up your sins" they did it in such a cool pose while pointing their two fingers at the monster. Then the enemy charge towards them. Build quickly dodged while W uses their fist to punch it. Then Build kicks it to W, who then kicks it back to him,

"A rider made of two souls. Interesting" Sento said while ducking from an incoming attack from the Robot Phoenix Dopant,

The right compound eye flickers light everytime Philip talks, "It seems you have an organic and inorganic motif. Interesting choice" Philip changed the Gaia Memories for the next attack,

**HeatMetal!**

Their appearance change, the right side is metallic red and silver. Then the beast fired up in flames and throws a ball towards the twin soul hero, but they use a metal staff and twirl it to avoid the fiery attack. But it wasn't over, it strike down W with its talons and throw him into some nearby trash bags that conveniently there. Build decided to fight fire with fire,

**Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!**

He crank the handle on his driver quickly,

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" He exclaimed as he change his base form to a new form, now with a crimson phoenix half with a wing like cape, and a dirty silver robot half with a robotic claw instead of a hand.

**The Immortal Weapon! PhoenixRobo! Yeah!**

The junior detectives quickly jumped into the fight. Both use their powered up legs and kicked the monster to Build, but it got smart and flies up to the sky. It release bullets of fire at them, hitting the three heroes.

While it did not kill him, Izuku did suffer burns on his body, "Is this what a SMASH does?" he asked Build,

"No, they are usually mindless. This must be a hybrid."

"Shotaro did say it was Dopant, then it must've have been created by a fusion"

Iida spoke up, "Who would create something so monstrous!?"

"I don't know but we need to this bastard before it start to create panic in Fuuto than it already is!"

W rise up from the trash and uses a different Gaia Memory, it looked like an electronic dinosaur toy, they transform it and press the button,

**Fang!**

They demorph and Phillip wakes up, he inserts the Fang Memory into his driver. And then the Joker Memory appeared in his driver then inserted into his driver. Causing Shotaro to go unconscious as they transform,

**FangJoker!**

Now the right side of the rider is pure white with a sharp edges on the shoulder pads and helmet, two on his forearm, two on his calves and a sharp point on the point. Izuku quickly bounced on the walls to the Dopant SMASH fusion and uses 10% of One for All power kicked to send it to the ground. W punch and kicks the monster with their bladed attacks, then Build uses a fiery punch to knock it back a few steps,

"Oi" Shotaro speaks to Build, "Let's finish this up. My employees have school tomorrow"

"I agree. I left my idiot alone with their friends, who knows what they are doing"

_**Meanwhile**_

Banjou sneezes suddenly, "What's wrong?" Melissa asked,

"I don't know. But somewhere…. Sento is calling me an idiot. And I don't know why?"

Tsuyu whispered to Ochako about the boxing dragon, "Kero. I think he looks like an idiot," her friend nodded, "But I do know he and Kirishima make good friends if they meet."

_**Back to the fight**_

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled to his friend, "Let's help our senpai!"

"Right!" Both of them quickly speed up to their foe and kicked him up in the air, "W! Build!" Izuku exclaimed ot them,

"Right" Both heroes uses their finishing moves,

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!  
VOLTECH FINISH!**

They jumped in the air and perform their rider kick. The force of two riders made the fusion exploded, destroying it in the process. The two former students of UA were amazed by their teamwork and seeing how much power they have if they worked together. Both riders then unmorph and soon both of them shake hands with each other,

"I gotta admit, you are quite a fighter for a nerd" the hard boiled detective admitted, "Maybe we should team up again sometime"

"Maybe. But right now I gotta study the strange disruptions in this world. This ..." He looked at the charred remains of the monster, "Thing is something that we should be concerned about. I'll let you know when it happens again,"

Phillip looked at the two teen boys and greeted, "Hello, my name is Phillip"

"Izuku Midoriya"

:Tenya Iida, pleased to meet you, sir!" he bowed quickly,

"I see you picked the right people to hire, Shotaro"

"Indeed. They have my respect and my thanks" the detective said, then noticed his employees are getting tired, "How about a ride home? It's the least I can do for you boys"

"Much appreciated, sir." Izuku said, yawning from the long day and night he had to deal with.

Soon Shotaro, Phillip, and Sento take the two home. When they get there, Izuku and Iida immediately crash on the couch, All Might asked them for what happened to them, Sento explained everything while Shotaro sits down and puts his fedora over his face as he is tired from the fatigue. Team Build, along with Melissa and Intelli, left and Phillip looked around,

"So what Shotaro told me is that you guys are from another world"

"Correct" All Might said,

"What your world like?" he asked,

"It was a world unlike your own. It is filled with super powered individuals. Super heroes became an ordinary job,"

"It sounds interesting. But it seems kinda dangerous considering what kind of powers could exist, but I would like to study this world of yours,"

All Might smiled at the man, "I now believe that you possess a great power of knowledge"

"Oh I do. You see, I am the brains while Shotaro is the brawns for when we become Kamen Rider W"

"Both of you are Kamen Riders?" the former symbol of peace asked,

"No, we are one rider," this confuses All Might, "We are the double soul rider. We worked together to protect our home"

"Never heard of a hero who share a body with another before." This brought into his mind, what kind of heroes are there in this world, unknowingly what kind of people he'll meet in the near future. All the while, the girls are playing with Phillip's hair, forming a bun on his head with a few frogs and space them hairclips on the side of his head, the girls giggled when he says that he likes his new hair style,

Then his partner woke up, "Phillip, what did you do today?"

"I told you. I made a song"

"Really? All in two days?"

"Yep"

"Well let's hear it."

Phillip grabs his phone out of his pocket and play his song,

**The more I walk, the more my soles are dirtied.**

**And the same thing happening to our souls. The more they're worn down, the cloudier they become.**

**It's during those times that I remember the reason that kept pushing you forward.**

**Meant to be the savior but was saved instead. The hand being held wasn't yours but mine.**

**May light shine free on our journey. I promise we won't mention how strong or weak.**

**And each step you take on the road ahead, is another victory for your bravery.**

**Just like filling your lungs in order to scream and getting a running start before you leap,**

**We cry so that we can smile someday, and none of us think that it means we've lost.**

**Long hope philia.**

**Things change as time goes on. That goes for the town and for my friends, too.**

**I know that leaving happens often. The sentiment that I've no home is all too clear.**

**But what about me? I'm burdened with the guilt that I can't leave myself alone.**

**Take a look for yourself, my friends. Don't be sad that it changed, but glad that it could.**

**May light shine free on our setbacks. I don't see them as success or failure.**

**Those who can laugh in the final episode can take them as their trophies for a happy ending.**

**Never hurt because you never dreamed. Never suffered because you never hoped.**

**But the moment that you reached out your hand, give thanks for the scars that followed.**

**Long hope philia**

**Give up. Hold doubt. Close it all out. I think I heard something about letdowns.**

**But the things I lost, I now wield as weapons. They're flowers blooming in the dark depths.**

**My friend's far away now, a shining blue constellation.**

**All of us are living our hearts out, and that's already a full load to carry as it is.**

**May light shine free on our lives. It's not like we've ever needed a reason.**

**Even if our heads are hung low, our feet are firm. They're firm right on the starting line.**

**And because you smiled on this day, the losses we had weren't at all in vain.**

**That's why in the depths flowers bloom. My friend, the hope for the future.**

**Long hope philia**

The song ended, everyone presented were in tears and clapped for Phillip's song,

"Could you send us a copy of that song?" the gravity girl asked,

"It will take a couple of days, but I'll send it to you. Could I have your number?"

"Sure!" She gave the brainy rider her number and then soon the detective from Fuuto leave.

_**The Next Day….**_

Mina, Ochako, and Tsuyu are walking in the halls of their school, "Man I can't believe I missed hearing that!" Mina said,

"Kero. Phillip say that she send her the song soon"

"Man I hope I make enough copies for everyone and-" Ochako stopped and see a poster of a man in a space theme outfit, his helmet is shaped like a rocket with orange compound eyes and it said….

"Kamen Rider Club?"

_**To be continued**_

**Omake #1**

Eri was drawing on a sheet of paper, it was a picture of Izuku in his hero outfit with words saying, **"I am Here!" **and **"SMASH!"** then a young boy, same age as Eri, looked over her paper,

"Who's that?" he asked,

"My hero" she said, "He is also my big brother" she smiled proudly as she looked at his paper, "Who is that?"

"That is my dad. He is my hero" He smiled as he showed her the picture of a man in a red car theme outfit holding a steering wheel sword,

"Wow!" The two then share each others pictures and quickly become friends.

**Omake #2**

Banjou opens the door of the lab and catches his friend and smart ass girl arms around each other. He sees Sento's face covered in kiss marks and chuckling every time she lands a kiss on his face. He slowly step back away from the lap and shuts the door silently, then head to the bathroom to wash his eyes out after what he has seen.

**A/N:**

**Wow that took awhile. Sorry but I had problem related to college and home. Hope you guys like the chapter and tune in next time to learn *clear throat**Marcosatsu voice* The Power of Friendship!**


	3. Kamen Rider Kiiiitttaaa! Part 1

"Kamen Rider Club?" Ochako said, she looked at the poster and see what she presumed is the mascot, Mina and Tsuyu saw it too,

"Is it like a fan club?" Mina asked, interested in the club itself now,

"We should take a look since the meeting is today and are looking for new members. Kero." The three girls go to room 3-F and see a few members including Tooru and Ojiro and also their homeroom teacher, Gentaro. They were surprised,

"Ashido! Asui! Uraraka! Welcome to the Kamen RIder Club!" Gentaro said excitedly,

"You run this club, Kisaragi sensei?" Ochako asked,

"Yep. I run this club ever since I was a student here with my buddies" he smiled, "Though we lost our original club hangout, so we use our old classroom as the base of operations"

"So is this some kind of fan club?" Tsuyu bluntly asked,

Then one of the students, a girl with Kamen Rider and video game pins on her uniform, scoff at her, "How dare you!"

"Excuse me?"

"This place is more than a fan club! This place is the home of our school's Kamen Rider!"

"The school has its own Kamen Rider?" Mina asked,

"Pretty sure it is some guy in a cheap costume" the frog quirked girl savagely said,

'Was it that cheap?' Gentaro thought, 'Wait what am I saying, it was a space suit for god's sake! Boy glad Kendo didn't hear that or he will have a field day with her'

Then the fanatic student goes up to Tsuyu and showed her a video, "Does this look cheap to you, frog bitch?"

"Shou! Language!" their advisor/club founder scolded, "And don't insult your underclassmen"

"Sorry, Kisaragi sensei" she still showed the video of Fourze, most of them were him fighting the monsters that plague the school. Making bonds with students, fight with another rider with a cosmic meteor motif and also launching to SPACE!? It even have some footage from a satellite, it was him giving a robot a handshake. That was bizarre to see,

"Wow that's something you don't see everyday" MIna's eyes were glued to the part where Fourze literally fist bumping a giant robot,

'He's like Thirteen!' Ochako thought of when comparing the space theme heroes, "Kisaragi sensei, we have some experience with other riders!"

"Wow! Really? Was one of them a wizard?" their teacher asked,

"A wizard!?" his students screamed, then Tooru speak up,

"Yeah. He looks so elegant and shiny!"

Ojiro raised his hand to get their attention, "Kisaragi sensei said that he uses rings to do magic."

The energetic teacher held out his hand to them and ask if they want to join the club with a guaranteed promise of friendship, "What do you say? Wanna be buddies?" his smile was bright as a star, his gravity using student was the first to join,

"Yes!" her bubbly attitude reminds him of his childhood friend, getting a vibe of cheerfulness and dedication,

"Count me in!" Mina yelled,

"This could be fun" Tsuyu added,

"Good. Welcome to the Kamen Rider Club!" Gentaro gave them all his signature handshake as a way to make them fully official into the club. All members were happy for the newest addition…. Well except one student, who still have a burning hatred towards Tsuyu. Her name is Kirika Shou.

Later that day, Kirika walked home, 'How could Kisaragi sensei let her in?' Her thoughts remained tangled, 'First you scolded me for defending Fourze and not scold that bitch for insulting him and the club. Why? Just why?' Her walk slowly stop as she slowly loses her sanity and composure over her teacher,

"Would you like to make a wish?" A man in a black coat, covering his body with a black mask to cover his face,

This frighten Kirika, who fell back on her behind, "W-Who are you?" Her voice tremble by the dark appearance of the stranger,

"I am merely a man who wants to do things right for others," he pulls out a small briefcase and opens it to reveal a switch, "I have seen your life. Born with neglectful parents who blame you for the death of your sibling, bullied by your peers by the incident but you found a special place and a special someone who helped you. But now you feel betrayed by that same someone as he let in someone that insults something you cared about,"

Her skin turned cold when she hears her life being told by someone, was he a stalker or a maybe a guardian angel, what was that man? But then she sees the switch that look so mesmerizing, it feels like she was destined to use it, "What is it?"

"With a press of this switch, you'll gain the power of the constellation of Fourze"

"I could be Fourze?"

"Just press the switch."

Her hand reaches for it, but there was hesitation. Does she really need it? Or just want it to fill her expanding and gaping void? But what matters now? Her life has been a complete joke with family no longer loving her or the lack friends to have her back. Why bother questioning this when you know that you deserve the power to make them all pay! She grabbed the device and press the switch, nothing happened at first, but then a great pain coursing through her body as her howling scream echoes the empty streets. She took the form of a twisted version of her hero, dirty white astronaut motif with two dead orange compound eyes in her rocket shape head. She has forty starts around her body with four big constellation points for every ten stars, her presence felt cold and lifeless but not mindless, "Space Kitaaa!"

The man smiled darkly under his mask, "Now. Go spread your chaos, Fourze." Then he disappeared while Kirika went off to find her targets.

_**At New Alliance Heights**_

Sento examined All Might, as Melissa told him about his condition of his missing stomach and his skeleton like appearance. It is amazing how far he still lives with the lack of food in his system. The rider started to visit the group after work since they share the same situations with each other,

"So you're from another earth?" All Might asked,

"Yes. Similar to this earth except years ago, Japan was divided by what we called The Sky Wall. Japan became three countries, Touto, Seito, and Hokuto" he then to explain how it went to despair with war and the organization called Faust. He went on about Pandora's Box and how it caused them so much trouble and how it destroyed his old world or rather merged with another earth but erases the old history of his earth. He was alone but at least he had his friend, Banjou and then the rest of the Build team when they got their memories back, then Melissa and Intelli came into their lives and became part of their small family,

"I see you took good care of my niece. I am very grateful for your actions" All Might said, but Sento shrugged it off,

"I just did what I think is right. I had a similar situation when I lost my memories. Then someone took me in when I had nowhere else to go. Melissa is a great friend to us and I am glad that she gets to see some familiar faces now." The genius rider looks up stomach replacement surgery costs, it seems to be possible for him to make an appointment but the costs is another thing. Sento looked at the skeletal man, he knows that he will die if he doesn't find a new stomach, his body can take so much that soon it will take his life. If he remembers correctly, he knows a few doctors that are experts in the medical field of surgery,

"Sento, what are you doing?" All Might asked,

"Saving your life"

"What? Please, my time is almost up. There is not much I can do now with my students, they can't rely on me now and-"

"They already lost more than they can handle. I don't want them to lose anymore people they cared about. They may be tough but they're still kids, they still need someone to assure them that everything is okay. Melissa already lost her father, you're her only family left" He turned to All Might with a stern look on his face, "How could you be okay with dying knowing full well that everyone still needs you!?" He took a deep breath, "Understand that your kids are now in an unknown territory where there the rules they learn are no longer there. Your partner can't handle it alone and sure is hell sooner or later, something from your past is going to come here like my past," All Might was confused from the last part, but continued to listen, "Look I want you to understand that you shouldn't give up when there is something not worth leaving behind. Please, let me help you"

The former hero looked at the genius rider and see in his eyes, he saw the eyes of a man who went through hell in two different lives, the kind of man who watch everything and everyone be killed by his worst enemy, it was terrifying that Sento remained to follow his belief of peace and love despite everything that happened to him. All Might sighed and give his consent to Sento to make him an appointment, but that leaves one question, "Where are we going to get the money to pay for it?"

The devil scientist smirked, "Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeves" He quickly text on his phone and goes to the computer and open up a livestream,

There was a young lady with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a cute schoolgirl cosplay holding a rabbit in bandages, "Hello everybody, Mii-tan here! And we're starting off our charity livestream for our local cafe worker, Toshinori Yagi! Who is in dire need for a new stomach" She showed the image of All Might, "He is really a nice man who always served the customers with a heartfelt smile, please make a donation to this poor man," then came a girl with pink hair wearing a yellow, green and pink outfit with a tiny hat on her head, "Here with me, is Poppy Pipopapo"

"Hi-ya!" she screamed cheerfully, "I hope this charity brings out the hero in everyone!"

"We're going to play DoReMiFa Beat and taking requests from our donors on what song should we dance to" The internet idol smiled while money raised up to an unbelievable rate which made All Might cough up blood in shock,

"H-HOW!?" he asked,

Sento explained, "Easy. Exploit the idiocy of idol culture and the idea of sympathy for others when a cute girl is asking for donations for the sake of the other rather than having an average person do it." With that All Might couldn't utter a word for what he had seen and heard.

_**Meanwhile….**_

The girls return from their club activity, now joined by Momo and Shoto, who just finished their duties as class rep and vice respectively,

"A Kamen Rider Club?" the raven haired girl asked,

"Yep" Ochako said, "Kisaragi sensei runs the club, it looks fun and he seems really dedicated to the school's rider, Fourze"

"Could it be that Kisaragi is Fourze?" Shoto asked, which shocked the girls,

"What makes you say that, Todoroki?" Mina asked,

"I just know" Todoroki said in a deadpan voice,

"Kisaragi sensei seemed like a good person but I doubt someone like him be an actual hero" Tsuyu said while the other, sans Shoto, began sweatdrop,

"Tsuyu, you really need to be careful of what you say. You really pissed off our senpai. You gotta remember that not everyone will like you speaking your mind out" her gravity friend said out of concern,

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, while not knowing a white space monster is stalking her,

With a low growl, it said, "Asui…" then jumps out of the bushes she was hiding in and tried to strike her with a drilled enhanced kick, but the frog theme heroine used her instincts to dodge her attacks. The group readied their quirks and try to fight off the monster,

"Launcher on!" the Fourze theme monster yelled as her leg turned into a rocket launcher and shoot missiles at them, "Chainsaw on!" her leg turned into a bloodied chainsaw and swings it at Tsuyu, "Asui! Die!"

But Tsuyu kept her distance from her but shocked by the monster knowing her name. Ochako tried to touch the FOURze beast but she uses a pogo stick module on her leg and jumped over her and kicked her. Momo created a sword from her chest and tried to slash it but the blade snapped in half by the scissor module from FOURze's left arm. Shoto tried to use the combination of his fire and ice quirk but neutralized by the dead space monster's fire module, burning the ice and extinguish the fire. She uses the wench module to trap Tsuyu and forced her to put her on her knees. The look from the enemy's eyes, both dead and terrifying at the same time. The green girl heart pumped so hard in seeing a monster so up close, this is nothing like a movie or anything she faced before. This monster, is different than any villain from before. It's not mindless like the monster that Izuku and Iida have faced, it had a personal vendetta on her and she doesn't know who that person is and why she wanted her dead. 'This is how things will end for her,' she believed,'This is how my life will end ... maybe I will get to see my parents and siblings again. I'm sorry everyone.'

Then suddenly, FOURze got shot and let go of Tsuyu. She turned her attention to the shooter and she sees a man with brown hair, wearing a white jacket with a red stripe on the left side, "Who knew kaijins from the past would be back," He puts on a blue driver with a slot, he then shows the monster his white toy bike and activate the driver when he inserted the bike into it.

**SIGNAL BIKE!**

"Henshin"

**RIDER! MACH!**

He turned into a rider with white biker armor with red stripes, black under armor, blue compound eyes and a small tire on his right arm. He quickly charges to the monster and kicks it. Then shoots it with his blaster called the Zenrin Shooter, knocking back a few feet away from the students, "Gotta destroy this beast before it roam more of the streets!"

**THE FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**

The rider jumped and perform her rider kick, but before the final hit is struck. FOURze have used the smoke module to make an escape. She made a very quick escape, evading her demise of power. This disappoints the rider, "Damn. it got away" He then turned his attention to the kids, "Hey! You kids alright?"

Mina looked up to the rider and be amazed by his looks, "Who are you!?"

He did some posing, "Eliminating evil! At top speed! Kamen Riderrrrrr MACH!" he proudly claimed,

"Wow!" stars formed in her eyes, then Mach changed back,

"But my real name is Go Shijima' he grinned, "You guys were lucky that I came"

Shoto looked at him, "Yeah. Thanks for your help"

"No problem. I have been hearing about these mysterious hybrids coming from absolutely nowhere. But now seeing a Zodiart version of Kamen Rider Fourze, something strange is going on"

"Zodiart?" Shoto asked, "What is that?"

"What I picked up from J.K's radio show, they are monsters who are based on the constellations and zodiac" The white rider carried the frog girl, "Now lead the way to your home!"

Tsuyu looked scared, not from the strange man carrying her, but from the mental image of FOURze of killing her. She remained silent, but her friends tell Go where they lived. He happily follow directions and took them home as their shield. When they arrived, the rest of their friends came up to them in concerned.

They told them about the recent murder and terroist attack on japanese students that went to Amanogawa High School, they are that they were attacked, unfortantualy they were right. As Go told them about the FOURze Zodiart. After that, Bakugo grew the most blood thirsties grin anyone had ever seen. He cracked his knuckles and began walking, "Finally a villain to kick ass!"

Go quickly stopped him, "Whoa, kid. Let us riders handle this" but the photographer's hand was swatted away from the pissed off student,

"Out of my way, you quirkless bastard!"

"Oi kid, you can't walk around and cause mayhem. You could be treated as a terrorist,"

"I don't give a shit! You're talking to the-"

""Next Number One Hero"? Unfortunately that won't work here in this world" then came the passing through Kamen Rider, "If you think you handle the FOURze Zodiart, then you have another thing coming. Not even your strongest classmate landed a hit on it"

"Don't compare me to that half and half bastard! I'll show you!" the angry bomber screamed,

Tsukasa looked at him with amusement, "Then I'll have to teach you about power" he put on his driver and pulls out his card, "Henshin"

**Kamen Ride**

**Decade!**

He turned into the magenta leather bound hero and throws the first punch at Bakugo, but the teen dodged then uses his quirk to attack him. It blew the rider back a few meters, but recovers quick while uses his booklet as a weapon.

**Attack Ride**

**Slash!**

His booklet turned into a sword and slashes at him, which caught him off guard. Sparks blew off of the aggressive boy and couldn't believe that he would do that but see no cut on his body. But his expression changed as he charged towards his opponent and uses his Ultimate Move to stun him, "AP Shot!" But Dacade have other plans.

**Kamen Ride**

**Ghost!**

HIs form changed into a ghost motif rider, black leather armor with orange highlights and symbols, wearing a black hoodie.

**Let's Go! G-G-Go Ghost! Go! Go! Go!**

His body turned transparent and float away from the incoming attack, then proceed to kick the attacker in the face.

The students were surprised by the sudden appearance change,

"What is that guy?" the tape user, Sero asked,

"And I didn't know Tsukasa could do that" Mina wondered, then came the intelligent girl, Saiko Intelli,

"That's his ability. He changed into different riders from the past. Though originally he used to only use the nine Heisei riders before him."

"Intelli?" Momo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? Sento?"

"Who else?"

Momo decided not to question her choices and changed the subject, "Then tell who is this rider, Tsukasa changed into?"

"That is Kamen Rider Ghost, the 17th Heisei Rider. He is a ghost theme Kamen Rider that uses the spirits of historic figures of the past"

"Is there more riders in Tsukasa's arsenal?"

"Just wait and see."

Bakugo is getting pissed off that his attacks aren't doing any real damage on, he doesn't have his costume on to use his ultimate move to blast the rider away nor he have anything to counter his unlimited arsenal of cards. He quickly uses his explosives to weaken the rider out but nothing happened. Then suddenly, Tsukasa changed back to his base form and uses a new card.

**Attack Ride**

**Multiply!**

One rider turned into five riders surrounding the teenager, "With your current mindset, you are leagues behind us" they all said together, then change forms.

**Kamen Ride**

**Kamen Ride**

**Kamen Ride**

**Kamen Ride**

**Kamen Ride**

**Build!**

**Ex-Aid!**

**Drive!**

**Fourze!**

**OOO!**

**Fullmetal Moonsault! RabbitTank!**

**Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action X!**

**Drive: Type Speed!**

**3….2….1….**

**TaToBa! TaToba! TaToBa!**

Each copy turned into a different rider. Which amazes the students and guests from their appearance. Eri recognizes the one in the car motif, she tugs on Intelli's sleeve and points at Decade-Drive, "Is that Eiji's daddy?" Before Intelli could answer, Tsukkas made a multiple finisher on the defeated boy.

**Final Attack Ride**

**Final Attack Ride**

**Final Attack Ride**

**Final Attack Ride'**

**Final Attack Ride**

**Build!  
Ex-Aid!**

**Drive!**

**Fourze!**

**OOO!**

All formed their rider kicks and beaten Bakugo, who is now lying unconscious from the attack. The copies disappeared and Tsukasa went back to civilian mode. The students began to argue that what he had done was overkill but he justifies his actions, "In this world, everything you were taught is now useless. You must eliminate the threat or otherwise, you will risk the lives of those you endangered. You must go all out on everything or the villains will find a way to break you. If you wish to not be a victim like how you were with the Zodiart, then train with the riders and have faith in these everyday heroes. They may not have power like the ones you worshipped in your world, but they have heart and are willing to protect those in need." Tsukasa then disappeared into a dimensional wall. The former UA students looked at each other and nodded what they have to do. Get stronger for the threat that comes in their way.

The next day, Banjo Ryuga have been swarmed by the fighters of the class, to teach them how to handle monsters while Sento starting to examine the students and their quirks to help combat the threat.

_**Meanwhile**_

Gentarou began his way to his school with heavy plans, smiling as he knows that a highschool flame is coming into town and have plans to meet her up afterschool. He let out a happy sigh as he was ready to see her again. He remembered the first time falling in love despite her being an alien, she was the one for him. She is his ultimate best friend.

Then suddenly on the way, he see the news broadcasting of a recent murder of Masamume and Hajime Shou, parents of Kirika Shou. His eyes widen and couldn't believe what had happened, he quickly rushed to the school as fast he can. Soon as he made it, he sees Kirika happily walking in the halls, he quickly goes to her, "Kirika!"

She turned around and see him, "Morning Kisaragi sensei!" she said in a cheerful mood,

"Uh morning. But are you okay? I heard what happened to your parents, I am sorry that you're going through with this"

She brushed it off, "I am okay. Might be lonely for a while but I can handle it"

"Do you have any family members to look over you for the time being?" he asked in great concern for his student,

"Nope. I never met my grandparents and my parents were the only child in their families. So nobody to watch me"

Gentarou felt a huge pain in his heart, seeing his student, his buddy alone. Knowing full well how it feels when he lost his parents. He was lucky that his grandfather was there for him, but knowing that Kirika isn't lucky to have someone to look put for her, he doesn't want her to feel anymore pain, "Well you're always welcome in my home"

This caught Kirika off guard, "You mean it?"

Then her teacher nodded, "My home is your home too" he gave her a thumbs up. Kirika wanted to cry but held her emotions for the time being, "Thank you," she said, then walks off to her class.

Her heart was heavy for the kindness that Gentaro gave to her, ever since that day. She always looked at him as a father more than the man who created her. But she wasn't done with her grand plan as she looked at the switch in her hand, she wasn't done yet. All she needed to do. Is to kill Tsuyu Asui.

**Omake**

Momotaros is walking in the streets with Eri, who is dressed as a ghost. He asked her if she is ready and she nodded and knocked on the door, then came a sour man with a sour expression on his face,

"Trick or treat" Erio said,

"Go away, brat!" he then slammed the door on her, which scared the poor girl. Momotaros was mad and knocked on the door again. Then see the guy flipping him off, something that Eri doesn't need to see,

"Wait here" he said then goes around the back door while Eri innocently waits for the peach boy to come back. She then hear yelling and screaming inside the house then loud crashing noises in the background. The door opened to reveal the frightened man with a bag and Momotaros behind him, "Give her treats." He gave five apples, a few packs of pudding and his watch, "Is that it?" Momo angrily asked, then the man tossed in a few thousand yen to please the oni,

"Happy Halloween" he said in a frightened voice, to which Eri waved goodbye,

"Prepare next time, jerk" Momo said, before walking with the little girl, "Now let's hit the next house over!"

"Yay!" Eri cheered excitedly.

**A/N:**

**Finally finished this chapter. School is hell and work can be worse. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter which is going to be a two parter. Since I like Fourze and one chapter alone won't do him justice. My writing style might be fast because I want to get to the point but also detailed. Anyway someone asked about shipping between the girls and riders, well I wonder how you guys feel about that?**

**Next chapter, FOURze Zodiart strikes again!**


	4. Kamen Rider Kiiiitttaaa! Part 2

Kirika's day was usual, the classes were boring yet she was filled with anticipation, waiting for the final bell to ring. When the bell rings, she quickly ran out of the classroom and entered another classroom before her teacher, Gentaro entered. She waited for the other club members and Gentaro to arrive, but no one came. She sighed and looked into her and see that she received and email from Gentaro to all active members of the club, she didn't know this because her phone was on silent throughout the day. She read the email and see that today's meeting is cancelled because he has plans for the following weekend and have to make last minute changes. She was heartbroken by the news of it and decided to head home, but she has no home to go to. Her extended family wants nothing to do with her as much as her dead parents. She doesn't understand why people would be so cruel to her for one simple mistake. She is glad that Gentaro let her live with him out of his good kind heart…. The same heart that Asui insulted,

"That fucking bitch….." She gripped on her switch, her thumb rubbing the surface of the button, ready to transform, "I'm going to end your pathetic life, Asui!" She then run off from the school, to resume her purpose.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Banjo Ryuga, former upcoming boxing champion, former criminal, resident meathead, and Kamen Rider, never thought he would be doing this. Training a bunch of high schoolers to fight monsters on their own, in his mind that these kids should worry about their damn education and not stir trouble like him. Because this isn't a common crook they're dealing with, but legit monsters that could possibly erased their existence, but no they won't listen. He continued his sparring session with Kirishima and so far, he liked the kid and his manliness desire, though it kinda sicken him that he is also that level of stupid. He can't believe tht kid just wants to be rammed so much like a tree, rather than strategize with his limits. Sure he used to be like that but he had to grow and learn that not everything can go through with brute force.

Then there's Shoji, built like a goddamn octopus, more reliant on his quirk and strength, still can't beat him. And he doesn't use his rider form yet. The guy can create extra appendages,but doesn't know that Banjou have experience with spies. The hazard level hero can easily keep his mouth shut and easily find weak spots on the multi-arm student. Though in Banjo's eyes, they were better than some. Some of the students he trained, barely can keep up with him, someone with no superpowers. Definitely need to train them harder than ever,

"So far. Your training shows me that I need to drill you spouts into the ground" He said, "I am willing to let you go if you admit that this is out of your league. There is no shame to admit defeat right now"

Kirishima speaker out for his tired classmates, "No way! We have to help our friends if we run into those monsters!"

Banjo looked at him, "Kid, listen for one. But this is not like what you have to deal with. You're dealing with things that could possibly end your life with a snap. And this is not like your world that will end in praise and fame. Everything we do will have consequences to our physical and mental health. I still have dreams of my friends dying, dreams reminding me of the death of my girlfriend, who died in my arms," the students looked at their trainer, with horror that he suffered a form of PTSD, "Despite that…. I still look into the light and move on, because I know I still have them with me, by my side" he looks at them with concern, "I really want you kids to think about this before continuing. I know that in your world that you signed up for this dangerous path. But this world is different and the villains are not just common criminals. I'll give you guys till Friday for your answers. Same goes who didn't show up for training." With that, the dragon rider packs up his things.

At the same time, Eri came back from preschool with Momotaros, who have been the main babysitter for the little girl. Eri had drawings in her hand, mostly of her hero, Izuku and some of Momotaros as she called him, Big Bro Momo. He wanted to protest the nickname but the little girl is too adorable to be upset, especially the kind of childhood he had in the past. The oni didn't want to be a babysitter but considering the future he will have with Ryotaro's future children and grandchildren, it was unavoidable, so is hanging out with these weirdos. Along came with Momotaros, is Urataros, Kintotaros, and Ryutaros since they wanted to hang out with Eri and her 'guardians'. The four imagin groups still find it uncomfortable to speak some of the students after their first encounter, but this is what Ryotaro wanted. Momo looked around and sighed, already he is seeing Eri and Ryu drawing pictures in the kitchen, Kinto already sleeping in the middle of the room, and the perverted turtle is flirting with the big chested girl who has the same name as him, also some grape midget seething in anger. Times like this, he wished Hana was here. Oh god, he can't believe he thought of that. He then saw the boy with the pointy red hair, covered in mild bruises and sweat, his battle instincts are telling him to fight but he might be thinking that the magenta jerk will show up. He might be a worthwhile challenge but fighting right now seems more fun to fill his hunger for a good fight,

'Ahhh! This is hell now!' his mind is on the brink of tearing itself apart as he knelt on the floor in pain pain while the students watch him and wonder what the hell is going with this guy. Tsukasa, who is in the kitchen, it was amusing to watch the big baby to make decision. He looked at the refugees of the hero world, he wondered how they will survive this world full of god knows what that could erase their existence, such a cruel fate to put on them,

'These kids are gonna end up like their loved ones. Erased and forgotten. Though they may have a fighting chance if they follow the two options that is placed upon them. Now I wonder how Shotaro be able to find any leads on Foundation X, I can't believe they made a rider of their own, after Zi-O changed the course of history. I guess evil will always remain, even through the power of overlord of time' His thoughts were cut by a green haired boy, "Midoriya, what do you want?"

"I wanna know something, Tsukasa" He asked, "I wonder if there are other heroes other than Kamen Riders?"

The magenta rider looked at the meek hero and eyes widen by his surprise question, "I can't believe you finally took a look at this world around you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bundle of photos, they looked bad but somehow decent, you can actually see what's in the pictures. The One for All inheritor sees images of giants, heroes in shiny armor, many robots, swashbuckling trio of monsters with swords, a multi-color squadron, and nine people with identical outfits. Izuku eyes shined in delight and started taking notes mostly based on their appearance and theories on where they come from,

"Some of those heroes are from different worlds while other coexist in this world. There are the metal heroes, the Ultra brothers and their father, Super Sentai, and the Cyborg Soldiers. There are also heroes who worked alone, by choice and sometimes prefer that way"

"Wow. Will we meet them in the near future?"

"That I don't know. Fate works in mysterious ways, paths crossed, encounters ensued, and the conflict increases" The dimensional jumper finished his bottle of cola and walked off, unknown to Izuku, he felt a strange power coming from him.

Izuku looked at the clock, "Hmmm Uraraka and Tsuyu should be here by now? Where are they now?"

_**Meanwhile**_

The gravity user and frog shaped girl have finished their recent job interview, both of them getting the job at a local convenience store. They grew happy for the news, now being able to help out everyone and reduce their financial problems. Uraraka being the happiest, now being able to make money, though it is not as big as being a full time hero she had hoped. But money is money and being able to get it is better,

"I can't believe that nice man lets us work there, despite not having any references to back up our claim"

"Yeah, I find it strange but we must take what we get. But I should be aware of his intentions" her frog friend said,

"Tsuyu, don't you ever get tired of speaking what's on your mind?" Ochako bluntly said, "I know that's who you are but it's real mean to say that to others especially to Kirika and Kisaragi-sensei"

"I'm sorry that they can't handle the truth. But I don't think it bother him though, he seemed to much of push over to do anything about it."

Ochako silently groans in frustration, don't get her wrong, she considered Tsuyu as a sister. But she has a limit to her bluntness and prayed that it won't come around to bite her. She then hear someone coming up from behind, she quickly turns and see FOURze,

"ASUI!" She yelled, charging with full force,

"Tsuyu! Run!" the gravity girl screams while dragging her friend away from the monster,

"ROCKET! ON!" Her right arm turned into an orange rocket and launches towards the girls, "CLAW! ON!" Her left arm now have claws to strike. She slashes at them, but keep missing them due to her blind rage. The girls made a left turn and bumped into a man with a black jacket with blue highlights, looking like a modern spy agent,

"Sorry!" Ochako said quickly before running off, but the man grabbed her and her friend,

"What is going on?" he asked,

"No time-" She see the monster behind him, "Look out!"

FOURze was about slash her claws at the bystander but were stopped by a strong grip and good flip over his shoulder. The man revealed a device with sunglasses attached to it, "You girls stay behind me"

"No offense, sir. But you don't know what you're dealing with" Tsuys said, which was scoffed off by their savior, who then activated his brace

**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

His body change, now wearing blue boots, black leather pants, a blue leather jacket with blue gloves and tactical gear with a chest piece that has the letters, 'GB' on it. His helmet has a gorilla motif, his eyes were still shown, like it was incomplete,

"Let's Morphin!" He yelled as the glasses on the brace were added to his helmet, turning it into blue sunglasses, "Blue Buster!" He charged up and charges towards the monster and punches it. FOURze was pissed off and activated her gatling power, shooting multiple bullets towards him, but the blue ranger stand there and buff up a bit. The girl covered their eyes, watching the man going to be killed, but then they only hear thuds on bullets hitting the ground and no sound of flesh tearing. They look up and see that the shots have been deflecting off of him like he was a superman.

FOURze grew more frustrated and ran towards the hero, but been punched into a light post. The monstrous villain got up and uses her wrench hook module and throws it to Tsuyu, hoping to catch her but failed when the ranger stomped on it. She growled and pull back the wrench, using the hook to take the ranger to him, punching him, "Sentai! Must Die!" She tried to stomp him with a drill module on her left leg, "Die!"

The gorilla theme hero slid away and kick her head, "For a knock off of Fourze ...You really aren't smart" he then punches her multiple times with the force of the animal he is based on and throws her away. He felt victorious as he will soon win, but his body starting to heat up, "Shit...not now…" he silently said to himself as he saw FOURze gets up, now more pissed off than before. He tried to get the girls away but get quickly pulled away by the magnetism from the monster and slammed him to a wall, knocking him out and breaking his helmet. The girls are now scared that their hero has been beaten quickly and the predator is now in front of them. She knocked Ochako away and knocked out Tsuyu then picked her up and blast away somewhere far.

"Hey!... Hey! ….. Hey!" Ochako woke up and see the blue hero waking her up. He changed back to his civilian form and ask her, "Are you okay?"

The girl teared up, "No...that thing took my friend and I don't know where it took her…." she then looked up, "Please help me find her!"

The man looked at her and sighed, "I don't know kid. First I need to take you to your family, could you lead me the way?" Ochako nodded and takes him to the house, where he was surprised to see a bunch of teenagers in one place, "Wow. Is this some kind of…..no. You guys are from another universe, aren't you?" He asked,

"You aren't surprised?"

"Young lady, I have seen talking vehicles with big anime eyes and a twelve ranger team based on constellations, who came from an alternate universe where the galaxy was once ruled over by a space tyrant. I would be more surprised if you really have your folks behind these doors." Thus made Ochako giggle, comforting her a little. Soon the students turned their attention to the man and Ochako,

"Guys, the monster kidnapped Tsuyu" she said in a scared voice, which caused an uproar among them, wanting to find them. But that was stopped by the man,

"I cannot risk you kids, this is now our problem," he said, then Momo asked who he is, "I am Ryuji Iwasaki, Blue Buster of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Me and my comrades are going to search for your friend and bring her home safe. Please put your faith in us!" the kids were astounded by his authoritative figure, reminding them of their time back at UA. Then Izuku eyes bright up and goes to talk to Ryuji,

"You are Sentai?" the green haired teen asked,

"Yes. What do you need, young man?" He then see that Izuku brought up a pen and notebook, he had a feeling this would take a bit. Better go call his teammates to start searching for the girl.

_**Meanwhile**_

Gentaro received a package from his buddy, Kengo. It has been awhile since they last met due to him moving overseas with Yuki to work at NASA. His girlfriend, Nadeshiko hugged him from behind and asked him what's in the package,

"I don't know. Maybe some rocks from Yuki's space mission or maybe something to teach to the kids at class" He opened the package and his expression changed drastically, it was the Fourze Driver. Kengo had done it, he created a new driver for him despite destroying it to save a student's life. He felt excited, nostalgic, and grateful. He never thought Kengo would create a new driver for him, he thought Fourze ended the moment when he destroyed the driver. There was a note on the bottom, "You may have ended it, but Fourze lives on. Just like friendship." He read it aloud and smile, "Thank you, Kengo"

"Gentaro, does this mean that Kamen Rider Fourze is back?" the alien girl asked, "If so, then I will support you either way"

"Thanks" He smiled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek, "At least this time, you'll be around"

Nadeshike smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You wouldn't mind dating a girl from another planet?"

He never it was a rhetorical question, but answered nonetheless. He loved her ever since they met, despite taking form of another girl. She was special to him and couldn't believe that she came back to his life. The moment they saw each other, they instantly starting to make plans for the future. Their romantic embrace was cut short when they see someone flying from the window, "I have a bad feeling about it" he quickly grabbed the driver and quickly runs out of the apartment, Nadeshiko followed him as well.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tsuyu is now tied up, arms bound together by a hook chain, regaining consciousness from the hit from FOURze. She looked around and saw that she is in some empty factory, her arms ached from being hung up for so long, her heart beats for what is coming to get her when she heard footsteps heading towards her. She sees someone familiar, her eyes widen when she sees Kiriko, but her hands weren't empty. She was holding a metal bat, patting it very menacingly, she wanted to say something but ended up coughing after being hit in the stomach from Kiriko's bat,

"Shut up, bitch. You don't get to talk!" She continue hitting her with the bat, "I don't wanna hear a single word from that mouth of yours!" Her anger was so visible, it was like she was possessed by rage itself, "After disrespecting Fourze!" She hit her rib cage, "After disrespecting me!" She hit her legs, "And after inspecting Kisaragi-sensei! The one man who gave a damn about me" she started to tear up, "He is the sweetest man ...after my parents disowned me…. RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She bashed the bat against her face, making bleed even more than she knows.

Tsuyu couldn't utter a word, too much pain, trying to understand her feelings. She thought, has gone too far with open minded talk. She has never been told how much her words hurt others, no one stopped her before. She didn't know that she will die because what she said, she wished that she could take it all back. She closes her eyes and prepare for the fatal blow,

"That's enough, Kirika!" a voice yelled out, and the attacker turned around and eyes widen when seeing Gentaro with the Fourze driver on. Watching him put in each module in each slot.

**Rocket**

**Launcher**

**Drill**

**Radar**

He flipped the switches and poses, ready to transform.

**3...2...1…**

"Henshin!" He pulled the lever and transformed into the space motif rider. He crosses his arms and squat down, then releases into the air with arms and legs out, "Space Kiiiiittttttaaaa!"

The two girls were shocked to see their teacher becoming a Kamen Rider, the light from the moon shines on the white suited Kamen Rider as his compound eyes glows from the shadows. Kirika anger blinded her as she turned into FOURze, running towards her teacher and tries to fight him, but he dodges and holds her down, trying to calm her down, "Kirika, please stop! This is not you!" he pleaded,

"C-C-Can't stop! Switch! Controlling!" She tried to break from his grasp, but the strength of a Japanese man who is known to fight monsters and had the reputation of fighting, even with power. She can't escape But a shadowy figure comes in with an army of ninja grunts,

"This won't do. Foundation X must not lose their experiment. Get him." The grunts came charging towards Gentaro, but were shot down and kicked away. The figure turned around and see three individuals, two men and a young woman, each wearing spandex suits of red, blue, and yellow with animal motifs of cheetah, gorilla, and rabbit respectively. This irks the figures as he disappeared, leaving the soldiers to fight them.

"Red Buster' The cheetah theme hero said,

"Blue Buster" Ryuji said,

"Yellow Buster" the rabbit theme hero said,

They all said in unison, "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!"

"Ready….." The red cheetah got into position, "Go!" Signaling the others to fight now. They ran and uses their swords to strike the ninjas down, sword clashing, punches thrown, shots being made. The Go-Busters have no problem clearing them off. But then more enter the building, charging towards the heroes. Red Buster shoot them down, but can't keep up with the ones they are currently fighting are trying to kill him, "Dammit. This is too much for us! We should have brought Jin and J with us!"

"Drill Rocket Rider Kick!" The charging enemies were stopped by a finishing move made another rider, looks like Fourze, but with a silver color palette and have a female physique and her compound eyes are blue instead of orange, "Don't worry! I am here to help!"

"Thank you" the cheetah hero said,

"Now let's keep these guys away from Gentaro, he still needs to save those girls."

Fourze, holding down his student, trying to break her free from the control, "Kirika! Please, you're stronger than this!"

The monster girl roared and whimpered, for a brief moment, she started to speak, "Why? Why are you helping me? After what I just did, you still want to help me! Why!?"

"Because you're still my buddy no matter what! I made a promise to myself to be friends with those who are in need! Even if you killed me, I'll still be your friend! Besides, who will help you when you are still suffering!?"

Kirika suddenly remembered those years ago when she first met the teacher.

_**2 Years Ago….**_

Kirika Shou, finally made it to school, though not without some incidents. She came to school with bruises and tears in her uniform. It seems that she was used to it, not that she likes it either. She walked past by Gentaro, who was busy looking over the plans for the Kamen Rider Club. The friendly teacher noticed her and called her out, "Oi!" when she didn't hear him. So then he went after, "Oi!" he grabbed her shoulder, "Kirika Shou, from Class 1-A, right?"

She turned and see the teacher who smiled genuine, "Yeah. Kisaragi-sensei?"

"Yup!" He pounded his chest and points his finger at her, "The man who will friend everyone in this school!" he said with so much pride and heart, it was like he was serious. He regained his composure, normally teachers would be strict and no nonsense type, but with Gentaro, he was the opposite, "So I noticed that you were a little beat up, is there something going on at home?"

"N-No. I just ran into things and hurt myself" she said,

"Hmmm. Do you wish to stay after school?" he asked,

"Huh!? What did I do!?" she was freaking out, thinking that she is in trouble,

"Nothing. I want to show you something"

She calmed down and look up to the man, she wants to go home after school but her parents don't care if she was home or not, she sighed and said yes.

When the final bell came and everyone went home, Kirika goes to a classroom where Gentaro asked her to meet in. She entered the classroom and see other students from various years and classes and a burnt banner that said 'Kamen Rider Club' and then see Gentaro there, "Welcome to the Kamen Rider Club!" for once her eyes lit up and before she knew it, her life changes for the best she wants.

_**Flashback end**_

She quickly changes back to her human form, "Kisaragi….." she choked up and tremble, "I'm so sorry" she dropped the switch and hugged Gentaro tightly and cried. Her teacher hugged her, doing his best to comfort her,

"Kirika, it's not me who should apologize" he told her, he knows that she there is someone he needs to save as well,

"Asui!" She quickly got and get her off the chain, "Oh god…." she looked at her unconscious bleeding body, "We need to take her to hospital quick!" She quickly carries her body and ran out of the building, but was stopped by the figure from before,

"You disappointed me…." he uses the switch she dropped and turned into FOURze, he rushes in and tries to strike her

**Launcher On**

Missiles launched at the monster, hitting him away from the girl. The space rider runs in and punches him, "Kirika, go! I'll take care of him!" which she did, leaving him to handle the creature, "You mess with my buddies, you mess with me!" he said in anger. He switch modules and activated them.

**Spike On**

**Winch On**

**Elec On**

His body change into a golden electric form, known as Elec States. He slashes Billy The Rod at it, shocking it. He uses the hook and wire module to bind the villain and kicks it with his spiky left leg. The monster was in shock, seeing the return of the real Fourze but seeing how strong he is against him. He tried to break free but the hero switches modules and uses them.

**Rocket On**

**Drill On**

"No! This need to be in Foundation X's hands!" the monster exclaimed, trying to change back. But Fourze uses the lever of his driver, unleashing the finisher.

**Rocket Drill Limit Break!**

He jumps and flies into the air, then flies down at a rapid speed with his drill start spinning fast, "Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" He pierced through the monster, destroying it along with the switch. The highschool teacher changes back and exhales in relief, knowing that the nightmare is gone and his students are safe. Then the Go-Busters run out of the building, seeing that everything has been taken care of,

"Gentaro" The red cheetah spoke up, "It's good to see you" He took off his helmet, revealing a man with black flat wavy hair,

"You too, Hiromu" He smiled and gave him his special handshake,

"You never change. Still the same happy-go-lucky Kamen Rider" the yellow rabbit took her helmet off to reveal a young woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail,

"Maybe. But you sure look grown up, Yoko" He chuckled, then get punched in the arm, "Ow~" he said in a playful tone,

"What are you talking about? I am always grown" Yoko said in a serious tone,

Ryuji took his helmet off and sighed, "I wonder what was that thing that attack your students"

"Don't know Ryuji. But he kept mentioning Foundation X…" He came to realize who Foundation X is, "Oh no…. Nadeshiko!" He yelled,

"Yes, Gentaro?" She was behind him, still in her rider form,

"Oh thank god, you're alright." He then turned to the sentai team, "Um guys, this is my girlfriend, Nadeshiko"

"Hello" she waved, then Hiromu bowed to her,

"Thank you for help back there. We couldn't be able to stop those monsters without your help." Nadeshiko giggled and turned to her boyfriend, "Gentaro, where are the girls?"

"Kiriko took Asui to the hospital. By now, she is near the closets one in the area. And I know which hospital she went." He hopped onto his bike, "But first we gotta head to Asui's home address. Her family needs to know what happened to her and where she is at"

"We'll follow through" Hiromu said as he got on to his motorcycle, "Me and Nick will catch up!" The rider nodded and drives of with Nadeshiko holding on to him and Hiromu following through while Ryuji and Yoko get into the car they drove and does the same.

_**Meanwhile**_

KIriko managed to find the alleyway hospital and knocked on the door rapidly, "Hanaya! Open up! There is someone who needs immediate attention!" The door was open and revealed a man with black hair with white streaks, wearing a doctor's coat, looking pissed off. HIs expression change when he sees the injured Asui in her arms,

"Bring her in. I'll see what I can do. After I am done, I am taking her to a real hospital" he said in a stern voice,

"Yes sir." She brought the girl inside the clinic. While the doctor looked outside one last time before shutting the door.

**See You Next Game**

**Omake**

Eri woke up one night and went downstairs for a glass of water. She then see a oni wearing a Santa hat and a fake white beard. Her eyes light up as she believed that Santa came, she ran towards him and hugged him. The Santa Claus in question is none other than Momotaros, she asked why is she up so late. She told him that she was thirsty but then she saw him. Momotaros sighed and have her sit on his lap but not before he grabbed a packet of pudding and a glass of water for his little friend. He asked if she wanted him to read a story before bed, she answered with a yes and then Momo pulled out a book from his sack, it was Momotaro, The Peach Boy and began reading it to her. He read the story until she falls asleep in his arms, the red oni chuckled and carried the little girl to her and left her the story and said,

"A gift. One for you, and three for me. But I promise that you'll have a greater gift when the sun shines." With that he left after filling the tree with presents and raiding the fridge from it's pudding.

**Holy shit, this took a long time. Sorry but again college and depression came and writers block kept me from working. Hopefully you guys like it. The chapter was meant to be released before Christmas, but again my situation has brought me to this. But I remember Christmas last from December 25th to January 5th. So I am not late. Next chapter is either an Ex-Aid chapter or some other rider, I might release a chapter that prequels the Ex-Aid chapter. I don't know. College is coming and I am scared again. Hopefully you guys are having a good first month of the decade. Oh and I would love to see someone to make a reading of my stories, this and One Rider for All. Sorry for asking, but I do love reading reactions of things.**


	5. Rejoice! Part 1

The spy theme heroes arrived at the home of Class 1-A along with their teacher. They knocked on the door and see Aizawa, who is ready for work, "Can I help you?" he asked,

"Sorry sir, but I am Gentaro Kisaragi. I am Tsuyu Asui's homeroom teacher. I have to inform you that she is currently at the hospital" this made the former baggy haired teacher to grab the teacher by the collar of his shirt,

"What happened to her!?" he asked with an angered tone, "Tell me now or I will-" he was cut up by the grip of the alien girlfriend, who don't like people trying to hurt her rider,

"Let him finish" the menacing aura coming from her is enough to make the five heroes scared of her, Gentaro clears his throat and speak up,

"If you know that a monster was after her. She got injured from said monster but we rescued her and my student, her senior, took her to the hospital. She is currently under their care now"

The caretaker of twenty three calmed down and sighed, "Sorry. I worried about these kids, sometimes they cause trouble and sometimes I won't be there to stop them. They may not know but I care about their well being. I'm sorry, I am glad that you came to tell me that Asui is safe" he walks off, "Better tell her friends, they need to know what happened to her." When the man leaves the group to handle his children, the group enters the house and is greeted by the class.

"Kisaragi-sensei?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Who is that cutie beside hi-ACK"

"Is that the sentai team?"

Bombarded in questions, have no way to make space. The spy and space heroes immediately shouted to make them stop and told them what happened. The teens took it all in and tried to develop the fact that their friend and classmate is in the hospital. And the fact that their teacher is a Kamen Rider. Gentarou retires on the couch next to him, his muscles ached from the fighting he has done, he is quite rusty and out of shape since it has been a couple of years since he actually fought a kaijin,

"I just hope Asui is recovering well…"

_**Seito University Hospital**_

The frog teen slowly wakes up from her injuries, she still feels the pain from her beating last night. Looking around her new area and seeing Kirika resting on a chair. In her mind, she was afraid, scared of the fear if being kidnaped again or face some sick twisted torture that involves the tools in the hospital. But her heart is telling her that is not what is going to happen, the fear went away for the moment as she took an inspection of her former tormentor's face and the signs of dried tears and exhaustion. When now focusing on the new area, she is in the hospital then looks at herself Arms covered in bandages and casting, an ice pack on her chest where the bruise is, and her wrists wrapped up from the chains that once bind her hands tight.

Hearing the door opening, she turned her head to see a young man with a pink shirt with a doctor's coat on, he was holding a clipboard and some kind of device. He walked towards the injured, "Tsuyu Asui, correct?" she nodded to him, "Good. I am Emu Hojo and I am here to inform you that you suffer some broken bones and mild bruising otherwise, you'll be okay. Your friend here has taken you to one of our associates. He did the basic work and took you here"

"Hojo-sensei, what is that in your clipboard?" She pointed at the device on his clipboard,

"Oh this?" He showed it to her, "This is my 2DS, I carry it with me when I go on break or when I play it with a patient" his smile felt warm and genuine, she thought he was being childish for playing video games instead of saving lives as a doctor. But her heart is saying something else. The doctor opens up the device and turns it on, "Say Tsuyu, you enjoy games?"

"I play them with my little brother and sister"

"Oh goody!" He gives it to her, "Play as much as you like, surely it would make you feel better"  
"No I shouldn't" she tried to give it back to him, but he refuses and kneel to her bedside,

"Nonsense, I noticed how down you are. So maybe a good game would treat the mood" What kind of doctor is he? Normally he be back doing whatever he should be doing, but yet he is spending time with a froggy girl like her, "Games always mend a hurt soul, when I was in a situation like yourself, a doctor gave me a game to cheer me up" he stand up and start to leave the room, "Besides, it might be pretty boring if you just lay in bed all day."

Looking at the gaming device, she sees a lot of games put into the thing, he must love video games to have this much on such a small device. She picked one that looks interesting, "Fire Emblem…."

Emu Hojo, also known as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, has been working with the relationship with humans and bugsters. Long since the end of the Gamedeus and the madness of Kuruto, he became happy with the chaos now over and lived his normal life with his brother, Parad.

"Emu. How come you don't have a girlfriend?" he asked while not taking his eyes off of his 3DS,

"Parad!? Why are you asking about my life choices?"

"Don't you humans usually think about meeting someone, get married and die?" he say it so bluntly, Emu wondered about is this his own subconscious asking him that,

"I don't know. With work and my hobby in the way, maybe I don't have time to meet the right girl and-"

"Man, I am a living gaming program and I know you need a break from your hobbies." Parad closes the game, "Life is too short for you humans to be occupied by your hobbies, live it to your fullest and get laid. For the love of my programming, just go out."

"I really need to keep those visual novels away from you." The brothers received a call from someone, Emu answered, "Hello?"

"Emu! There's a rogue bugster near the hospital!"

"Don't worry Asuna, we'll take care of it!" The two quickly headed outside.

_**Meanwhile….**_

The teens are now hiding behind buildings, hiding from the monster that is rampaging the area. It looks monstrous with dirty white armor skin with spiky dual color hair. It has a broken red eyewear and his mouth exposed, showing it's jagged and rotted teeth. It was a mutant zombie they are seeing. And it's face giving them one emotion. **FEAR.**

Trying to visit their friend at the hospital but with the monster around, they need to take care of it, that's what the class stone wall thinks, "We can't let Banjo's teachings go to waste!" He charges at the monster with his quirked up hand, it bounces him and the monster away from each other. The monster runs towards Kirishima and slashes his sharp claws on him but thanks to his quirk, no infection. But if he stays hard for four hours, then he's going to need a doctor, "Red Riot-Unbreakable!" His whole body hardened up and looked sharp. Charging through and connecting a barrage of punches at the monster, pushing it back a few feet away from him, "Not so tough now!"

The monster menacing walking towards the rock hard hero, but is attacked by…. Birds? The shy teen known as Koda is showing bravery by having his feathery companions distract the monster while the others prepare to attack. Aoyama sent a laser at it, knocking it back in the air as Mina acid slides and uppercuts it while Sero uses his tape to grab its leg and pulls it towards their group, "Now Midoriya!"

"Full Cowling Shooting Style!" The green haired teen axe kicks it to the ground, it looks like it is out of commission but they can't tell with a zombie. But then hear it shriek in terror, they got back into defense, but the sounds of limbs cracking, it was fast. Immediately Izuku and Sero got knocked away by the creature's claws. Bakugo leaped towards it but only to be slammed by Aoyama as he was being used as a bag of flour. It screeched and try to attack,

"So another bootleg smearing my image" a man in a stylish suit approaches the monster, "YOU DARE RUIN GOD'S IMAGE!" slapping a neon green driver on and holding two cartridges in his hands, "YOU WILL PAY FOR CROSSING SHIN DAN KUROTO DESU!" he laughed so manically, "Grade X-0"

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

"Henshin" He inserted the two cartridges into the driver,

**LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WATCHANAME!? I'M A KAMEN RIDER….**

"A Kamen Rider?" Izuku asked himself, he watched Kuroto open the handle on his driver.

**LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY~ MIGHTY~ ACTION X!**

**DANGER! DANGER! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Out from the black smoke, came a zombie motif rider. He charges at the creature and slammed it into the wall of the hospital, "Wwwwwrrrryyyy!" throwing his copy into the air. When it fell towards the zombie rider, he pierced through the monster's abdomen, killing it. The insane man threw the monster and laughed so madly, "No good copy can beat GOD!"

Meanwhile in the background, a man with a blank black mask on, watches the fight. He was talking to a built in earpiece, "Did you retrieve the data?... Good. Now time for step 2." He pulls a switch out and presses the button on top. Triggering the monster to morph into something else, the armor breaks and sinks into its skin while being replaced with a more advanced armor that looks like life support in gun metal grey, it roared like a beast.

"Scourge, the main boss of Dangerous Zombie 3!" Kuruto explained, "Finally a worthy challenge"

**MIGHTY ACTION X!**

**PERFECT KNOCK-OUT!**

Came to his aid, a pink rider with a platformer hero motif and a red and blue rider with a mixed fighter and puzzle motif, they are Ex-Aid and Para-DX respectively. They ready their weapons and lunges towards Scourge. Who instantly knocked them back like nothing,

"Who are we kidding? Scourge is one of the hardest boss in the series, next to Nemesis" Emu said, "The only way to beat him is to hit his weak spot"

"That would be fine and dandy, but the asshole CEO never did make one for big and scary!" Parad referring to Kuroto,

"Like I am letting those chumps at Capcom beat me at my glorious game!" The teens just watch the trio argue among each other. While the monster is slowly walking towards them, Kirishima and Sato quickly run to their aid, with the red head going unbreakable again and Sato ingesting some sugar. They tried to punch it but no effect to it,

"Oh shit" Sato started to feel drowsy,

"Sato! Don't give up now! We can-" The 'unbreakable' hero has been slammed into the concrete, "Gah!" feeling his back could be broken but luckily the hardening prevented that from happening. In his eyes, he sees the monster looking down on him, its right arm morphing into a blade. The riders saw this and quickly tried to get the monster away from the boy but it bounced them off like nothing. Kirishima wanted to but the fear has got to him and the injuries he is suffering from is also the reason why he can't get up and move, 'This is how I will die? But at least I did what I could.' He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own death.

When the blade rose to the sky, the beast was shot down. Leaving a surprise but yet miraculous moment for everyone. Running to the scene, a woman in a pure white dress holding a blaster that also looks like a phone. Blasting it in the head, she made the signal to someone to come out. It was amazing how a girl like that could move around in a dress like that, though kinda weird you think it would with all the movement she is making.

**Zi-O!**

**Geiz!**

Two men, one with brown hair and regular clothes and the other with black hair and somewhat tactical style gear on, holding what look like watches. One black and white and the other red and black, both of them yell out, "Henshin!" Inserting their watches into their drivers that look mystical clocks and spin them clockwise.

**RIDER TIME!**

**KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

Both of them have a watch motif, but one has a Rolex theme with black armor with a magenta katakana saying 'Rider' as a visor. While the other has a digital theme with red armor with gold hiragana saying 'Rider' as well. Both of them pulled their weapons and attack the monster, somehow easily damaging it,

"What the hell?" Bakugo said,

"Did they just manage to make it hurt?" Mineta said, though his eyes are on the woman in white,

"Who are they?" man came out of nowhere, he had long braided hair, wearing a dark green trench coat holding a book,

"REJOICE! REACHING BEYOND TIME AND SPACE, REIGNING THE PAST AND FUTURE! THE KING OF ALL TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!" He said it so proudly, one of those riders is a king?

Oh boy, this day could not get any weirder.

"On this day is where Izuku Midoriya's secret will slowly be revealed. Hmmmm there are 5 chapters left. I guess something is coming his way, possibly from another world." Woz closes his book and looks at the reader with a grin, "I wonder if his friendship with his class will last?"

**NEXT TIME….**

**Well it took me over 5 months. Sorry for the late late LATE! Update but now that I am out of school and the virus is preventing me from work, I can finally update this and finally move on to the next start. Sorry if this is too short compared to what I wrote previously, but you guys deserve something so I am making this a two parter. Besides at least we have our favorite god making an appearance and Woz! Woz finally gets to rejoice! REJOICE DAMN YOU! REJOICE!**


	6. Rejoice! Part 2: Fellowship Heals

**A/N: To clarify, Woz from the Prologue and the ending of the last chapter, is from the Future. The Present Woz has no idea who Izuku is and what his significance is. Also right now, I am making fun chapters until chapter 10 because trying to make story based chapters is troublesome and hard to not screw up. But it doesn't mean this is pointless filler, this filler will have story progress that will build up to when things are going to start. Much like a Kamen Rider series actually, fun in the beginning then then the story picks up.**

**Prologue**

Woz steps out of the shadows and looks at the readers with a grin. He opens the Ohma Advent Book and reads aloud the pages, "On this day, Izuku Midoriya will experience a sudden change as he will meet the overlord, Sougo Tokiwa, upon this fate. His secrets will be revealed and create a new era of riders. Oops, a little too far. We still have **4 chapters left**." He closes the book and resumes the story that the readers were confused last week.

**Back to the Story**

In the battle against the Bugster, Kamen Riders, Zi-O and Geiz, manage to damage the beast. The area has several damage with windows cracked, walls have human sizes holes on the sides, and the ground with scrotch marks and blade scrapings. The remaining bystanders are either standing there or tending to the injured, though the class manly student is suffering from the overuse of his quirk and taking the most hits than everyone else.

Ex-Aid and Para-DX head to the injured teens, "Are you alright?" Ex-Aid asked,

Kirishima groans a bit, "Not really if I am being honest"

"Parad, the case."

"Right!" Para-DX pulls out a bookcase that has strange items and shows them a silver medal, "Heal!" He slapped it on Kirishima's chest like a toy from the 90's.

**RECOVER!**

Pink aura released into the injured boy's body, giving him a warm and comforting feel, relaxing him into a sleep. Para-DX closes the case and faces the teens, "Have his body covered in something cold in the first then something warm later on, his body is going ache like a bitch when he wakes up." He and Ex-Aid quickly look over the fight and they see Kuroto is being used as a club on the other rider while exclaiming that no god is going to be a plaything or something. The two quickly take one of the medals and use them on themselves.

**MUSCULAR!X2**

With the strength in their legs, the two gamer riders charge through and punch Scourge simultaneously, knocking it back. It got back up instantly, what an unstoppable monster! Or is it? The five riders see that it's armor is cracking and falling apart slowly. It screeches in pain then he started to walk a bit faster,

"Kuroto! Is that thing speeding up!?" Ex-Aid asked,

"Yes. Scourge is mostly an endurance boss" he responded, "You gotta keep hitting it until his armor breaks"

"In a game with limited resources!" Ex-Aid yelled at him, "Are you-"

Zi-O cuts in and tries to play peacemaker, "We can yell at the crazy man later. Fist we need to take care of the boss!"

They all nodded and ready their weapons. The gamer riders have theirs out.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

**GASHACON SPARROW!**

**GASHACON PARABRAGUN!**

And the time riders have their weapons ready. They took immediate charge and hit the cracks of the beast's armor. The hammer of the magenta rider smashed it, the sharp strike of the sparrow widened the opening, the slamming force of a hatchet broke the opening. Then the combined forces of a sword and axe creates a new breaking point to the now supposed invincible monster. Woz, the loyal servant of Zi-O, watches from afar, enjoying the works of his ruler and the defeat of that horrid beast. Such ugliness should't exist in his kingdom. He then looks at a certain green haired boy, he feels a slight feeling about the boy then looks at his book, The Ohma Advent, where it foretold the events of Ohma Zi-O, but after Sougo decided to restart everything, the events changed. For better or for worse, it doesn't tell. Only it tells blank pages of his Overlord's adventures. Something in his mind and heart is telling him that the boy is significant to Ohma Zi-O's power. A rival or an ally? It doesn't tell.

Zi-O and Geiz are going ham on Scourge, chipping away every bit of armor. Making it more vulnerable and faster with each piece of armor broken off. Soon Scourge is nothing but bare chested. It exposed his ultimate weak point, a large beating, pumping, and veiny heart. It looks so big yet so weak that even a small needle could pop it like a balloon. Meaning the riders need one hit to kill it. But it got faster as it screeched like a banshee from all the armor shedding. The riders tried to attack again, but the beast slashed its sword arm on them, forcing them back. The three gamers have lost a quarter of their health points. Para-DX quickly got up and tried to shoot the heart but Scourge dodged and punched him, knocking him out and his case flew out and landed in front of All Might.

The retired hero watches the heroes of this universe trying to fight this monster. He watches his students fight it but fails and they get hurt for it. He felt even less of a teacher and a role model, he supposed to protect them but how? He doesn't have a quirk anymore nor the power to fight a beast like that. The fear of being killed used to scare him, but the fear of others dying when he is useless is the most he is scared of. But seeing these heroes trying to protect his students and seeing his student protecting their friends and any bystanders, he had to do something. He notices Para-DX's case and opens it, 'These healed Young Kirishima. Maybe these power-ups could help me with something' he grabs a gold medal that has someone flexing, someone breaking a sword, a gunmetal grey of someone powering up, and a pink medal with an hourglass. He uses them to power up in hope to fight again.

**RIGIDIFICATION!**

**DIAMOND-BODY!**

**THE END!**

**REVERSE TIME!**

All four power-ups combine into All Might, he is reversed back to his prime, his body shines like a diamond, his strength shows a lot but also a dark aura surrounds him while his body shows dark cracks. With a leap of faith towards Scourge, All Might shouts out his famous words much to the surprise of the students, "TEXAS SMASH!" The punch made Scourge get buried into the concrete like a shallow grave.

"All Might…." His successor's eye wide as he sees his mentor look like his old self but not he looks a bit sinister,

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN!" Bakugo yelled, confused by the sight of All Might,

With all the yelling, Parad wakes up, "Emu, stop playing horror games at 3 A.M." he shakes his head and sees that his power-up collection has been used, and sees a dark auring guy fighting Scourge. He knows that something is going to go wrong. All MIght suplux Scourge then slams it's head to nearby walls while screaming in anger and pain.

The puzzle fight rider quickly goes to the other riders, "Guys, we need to kill Scourge quick before that guy gives into the medals he used!"

Zi-O asked, "What did he use?"

"The 'The End' medal! The forbidden item that will screw up the user's psyche! We have to stop him!" Parad quickly change back to Para-DX while the rider try to think of a way to stop All Might and Scourge,

Then Geiz thought of something, "Tsukiyomi! Use your Time Jacker powers to kill that bastard!"

The woman in white nodded and stopped time completely. She ready her blaster and aims at the heart. With a quick shot hitting the beast, time resumes back. Scourge groans and screeches while limping weakly. It tried to escape but then he exploded into digital bits.

**GAME CLEAR!**

All that was left was a blank ridewatch. Zi-O and Giez tried to investigate but were stopped by a dark All Might. He punches them away and roared,

"Shit he gone off the deep end!" Parad exclaimed, "We gotta hold him off for 30 seconds! Then the effects could wear off!"

"No matter" the zombie rider assured, "This fool will pay for using God's forbidden fruit!" He charges towards the dark hero, but gets slammed back and forth on the ground like a rag doll. Killing him. The student looked into horror seeing the man they looked up to, killing the man in cold blood. It leaves a horrible feeling in their stomachs, almost making them want to throw up. Some cried at the sight, some were too scared to show emotions or otherwise they could be next like that man. Some believe that man is still alive, just trying to keep the mental image of All Might being the same ol' hero that they knew and loved. But that thought went south as they heard these words.

**GAME OVER!**

Kuroto's body started to fade into nothingness, as if life were a video game. A very hard challenging game **(Like Hollow Knight Steel Heart mode)** then he is dead. This breaks the class even more and now stutters in fear and despair that their hero, their teacher, their now father figure killed a hero, an innocent man.

.

.

.

.

Or so they thought! Out of nowhere a purple pipe came out with the words 'Continue' on it appeared then out came Kuroto still in his Dangerous Zombie form, "This is the power of Genm! HA! HA! HA!" a bar showed that he has 98 lives left, "Perish fool!" He jumps and attacks All Might but then he was slapped so hard, he died! Again! Then he came back, "HOW DARE YOU TO OPPOSE GOD!" Then he was smashed by the feet of the dark hero, killing him, again.

The four riders watch the undead rider being killed multiple times, "Should we do something about this?" Zi-O asked,

"Nah. Let him get killed. At least it'll keep that behemoth busy for another 15 seconds." Parad explained, "Besides, I enjoy watching that God Complex Maniac get pummeled."

They just sit and watch Kuroto lose lives like some kind of game to see how many lives he has left after 15 seconds. It kinda reminds them of the terrible fighting game where individual fatalities were removed. Unfortunately they failed to notice the minor detail of their spoils of the fight. The blank ridewatch lies on the broken ground, then is picked up by the man in the black mask. The unknowing expression of that man seems to be something to fear, the fact that Ridewatches can take away rider powers and use them to create Another Riders. Before leaving, he took one look at Izuku, who is distracted by the stupidity in front of him. Then finally leaves.

Dan Kuroto, also known as Kamen Rider Genm, is a complete and utter wackjob. Believing in absolute victory because of his accomplishments as a game creator and supposed God. Jeez, and the students believe Bakugo has a problem with his superior complex. But the difference is that the students just ignore all the hostile behavior and just roll with it. But with Kuroto, it's hard to ignore as he spouts out insanity while looking 'meme' worthy. Although it is hard to laugh when you are seeing your idol kill the man repeatedly like it was nothing. Serious mental scars will be inflicted in their minds, the thought of an evil All Might is soul shattering and therapy won't cut it. When the rider tries to punch All Might, the man himself starts to feel a slight pain in where his stomach is supposed to be. The retired hero reverted back to normal and started coughing blood more than he normally does. Kuroto stopped and changed back and so did the others. Seeing the man losing that much blood is not normal for them and humanly impossible for that man to be that thin.

Emu recognized All Might as Toshinori Yagi, the man who is due for surgery, "We need to take this man to the emergency room. NOW!" He and Parad quickly picked him carefully and quickly ran into the hospital and into the emergency room, "Someone get Doctor Kagami! QUICK!" Soon the available nurses scattered to find the doctor.

_**Meanwhile with Tsuyu**_

Tsuyu is trying another game on the 3DS, something called Animal Crossings. She likes the cute chibi anthropomorphic animals while managing a town. She understands Emu's reason to play video games, it took the stress away and she felt comfortable. She heard a slight moan and turned to see Kirika waking up from her slumber. She rubs her eyes and stretches out her arms, her vision is blurry but quickly cleared. She gasped when she saw the frog girl awake and alive.

"Asui!" She quickly pulls her into a hug and hugs her tight like a teddy bear, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to try to kill you!" She quickie sobbed for forgiveness,

"Kirika! You're choking me." Gasping for air, then finally breath as the pressure around her neck has lessen,

"Sorry" she looks down in shame, "I guess I was too emotional to think about my strength"

"How are you?" she asked, making her former attacker taken aback by it,

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking." she remain quiet, then Tsuyu rest her hand on Kirika's shoulder,

"It's okay. I get why you did it."

"No. I was overreacting and I should never let my emotions get the better of me. Kisaragi sensei taught me that, but I guess I didn't learn…." she slumped down on the hair, looking a bit more disappointed with herself,

"You seem close to him. Why is that?"

The school girl sighed, "When I was a first year, I didn't have many friends and I didn't have a good family life either. When my little brother died, I was outcast by my family, saying that it was my fault and spouting that God had taken the wrong kid. Then when news came to school, the kids picked on me for being a reject. Then they keep tormenting me until they get bored." Her eyes started to form tears, "Then I stumbled upon the Kamen Rider Club and met Kisaragi and he welcomed me with open arms, saying that we are buddies. I was confused at first but after the thirst of four meetings, I started to feel like I belonged."

Upon hearing her past, Tsuyu started to feel bad about what she said at the club, had she known about the history of the club and Kirika. Maybe they wouldn't be in this room right now. But the past is the past, what they could do is to move on from here on. The two remained silent for a bit until Tsuyu spoke, "What you did was unforgivable, but it doesn't mean that we can't make up for the mistakes we've made. So do you wanna make up?"

Kirika smiled and nods, "I very much liked that, Asui"

"Tsuyu"

"What?"

"Call me Tsuyu. My friends always call me, Tsuyu." The two hug it out as they embrace a new friendship. Then a doctor arrived, he looks like skunk though,

"I see you are doing well" he said, "Don't worry about hospital bills, an anonymous source have paid for it"

"Well that's good news. Thank you for letting us know, Doctor…"  
"Hanaya. Taiga Hanaya. And very much welcome" he didn't smile but they can tell he is being genuine about it, like a tsundere, "Also, I recommend you play Star Fox. It's worth your while. Now if you excuse me, I am needed in the operating room, they need all the extra help they can get." He left in a hurry,

"I wonder what the surgery is for?" Tsuyu asked,

"I think I heard about someone and his stomach" with that said, their stomachs growl, "Welp. I guess I'll grab some food for the best of us. Even if they are mediocre. I'll be back!" She left the room and the green frog returned to her game.

Then she heard the door opening. Her head turns around and sees her friends, well most of them. They quickly hug her gently while some cried in happiness that she is okay,

"I am so glad that you're okay!" her best friend, Ochako cried, "I thought you were going to be in a coma!"

"I am alright, Ochako. Everything is going to be alright."

"You really scare us. Especially when the monster kidnapped you" Jirou pointed out, "I mean what was the motivation in kidnapping you?"

"I'll tell you guys about it in a another time or at least when Kirika comes back"

"Kirika?" Ochako asked, "Isn't that the girl who got mad at you?"

"Well again, I'll explain sooner or later" Soon she noticed that some of them have scratches on them and a certain green bean is missing. Making her worry more than them, "What happened to you guys? And where's Midoriya?"

The group looked at each other nervously, starting to sweat bullets with that question. They turned their head towards her with Ochako saying the first line, "Something happened…."

**Omake**

Momotaros is watching young Eri while the others headed to hospital to visit Tsuyu. He's pretty much a babysitter for her or maybe a third brotherly figure to the little girl. You make the call. Right now, the two along with Urataros, Kintarous, and Ryuutaros are playing a classic game of poker. The round was intense with only Eri and Urataros left,

"I'll raise you 500 Yen" the blue liar throws a 500 Yen coin to the pile of money on the table, "Your move"

The white haired child looks at her cards with her tongue sticking out, she look at the blue turtle monster and nodded to herself, "I'll raise you a 1000 Yen" she slaps a money bill to the pile while her opponent laughs at her,

"A worthy challenge. All right then, let's do it!" he throws in a 1000 yen to the pile,

"Call!" she yelled with confidence, then he showed her his hand,

"Royal Flush. I guess I win" he tired to take the money, but was stopped,

"Royal Flush, with Spade Ace!" Her hand is similar to his but by the rules of poker, the Spade is the highest. Giving her the win as she tried to slide all the money to her much to the displeasure of Ura,

"Who taught you how to play?" he asked, but Eri wasn't no snitch while secretly sliding a few bills to Momotaro who innocently whistled. Though he forgets that Ura knows a liar when he sees one,

"Her guardians are going to kill you when they get back, right?"

"Heh, but the girl sure beat you!" Momotaros laughed it off while going to the kitchen.

**Omake 2**

Sento is enjoying his date with Intelli, especially when they go see a sci-fi movie that Banjou was talking about. At first they thought only a meathead like him would enjoy something that has action. But in truth they actually enjoyed the film, a classic retelling of a giant monster fighting a mecha version of it. But the one thing I enjoy while watching the film is when Intelli held on to his arm, the two haven't spent much time due to work and their involvement with the former Class 1-A. It felt nice to spend time with someone you actually have a liking to.

When they returned from their movie, they heard giggling from the living room. They investigate and go into shock, they see Banjo and Melissa sharing intimate moments with each other and share a kiss, that's when Sento exclaimed, "Oh god I've gone blind!" He walks from this and goes to his lab with his girlfriend joining, wanting to forget this.

**A/N: It's funny that in canon after the V-Cinemas, Sento is the only one single while the other riders are dating someone.**


	7. The Storm Building Up

**Before reading this chapter. I wanted to say Thank You for the 100+ follows and favorites. I wouldn't continue without your support. This fanfic started as my contribution to the Heisei Era of Riders. That was over a year ago. Now Kamen Rider is starting to become recognized in the Western market with the original and Kuuga from Shout Factory and just recently two weeks ago, Heisei Generations Forever premiered with freaking Woz as a special guest with the giveaway of a signed BeyonDriver! Wow, hopefully Kamen Rider will soon be on store shelves and we, the fans, don't have to resort to pirating episodes. I can't wait for what comes next! **

Surgery, no one wants to deal with that. Whether you're the patient, the surgeon, or the family, it's a nightmare to deal with. The thought of things going wrong that will lead to horrible incidents that will also ruin the doctor's life even if it was an accident. Izuku MIdoriya sits in the waiting room, feeling like he's going to throw up, he knows that All Might is getting the long awaited surgery for his non-existent stomach, but fear for the life of his idol. There were too many close calls for him to die, from the fight against the Nomu at USJ to the attack at I-Island and finally when he had a showdown against All for One. Those were times that always scared Izuku, he could have lost his idol, his teacher, and more importantly the only person that he would consider as a father.

He laughed a little by the thought, like mentor and student when the retired hero mentioned how his late mentor, Nana Shimura, was like a mother to All Might. His real father left, even though he sent money to him and his mother but it seems like he cares less about Izuku. Like any parent wants to raise a quirkless failure, what possible reason to stay? Thinking of all those times when everyone hated him for being born. The kids who abuse their power to make him bleed and the teachers that ignore his pain, all because he can't breath fire or use telepathy or a combination of both. Anger rises in his mind and the thought of wanting to make them pay as his body slowly emits green electricity. Hatred came to mind just thinking about what if his current classmates would treat him that way. Suffering enters his heart as the idea of actually taking the reality of giving up and finally ending his life. No one would miss him.

"Excuse, Izuku Midoriya" Woz came up to him, ending those dark thoughts,

He turned to the servant of the overlord, "Huh? Who are you?" he asked,

"I am Woz, loyal servant to Kamen Rider Zi-O. We've met outside"

"Oh" he replied, "Well nice to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine, great successor of my overlord" he bowed to him,

"What?" his eyes widen, 'Great this guy might be crazy'

The man in dark clothing brought out his book that said, 'The Rise of Kyu-Oh'., "On this day, Izuku MIdoriya will soon meet his fate as he will use the power of One for All and All for One to create the newest era of riders. But he must face his greatest-"

"Woz!" A young man in a black tactical gear ran up to the man, "What are you doing!?"

"Geiz!" He stood up to the young man, "I have found Zi-O's successor!"

"Eh!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Gaiz yelled,

"This boy is Izuku Midoriya, he will inherit the powers of good and evil. He is the one who will-" he turned and see that Izuku have left, "He's gone"

"Of course he's gone you idiot! You scare him off with some spouting nonsense!" He tried smacking him in the head but Woz swift away from the hit, making Geiz fall into the floor. Woz looks into his book, reading each word of the pages, but something felt wrong with the writing,

"Who is this Kamen Rider Reaper and Saber? The timeline never tells of these riders or at least matches the descriptions. And what of this Ultraman? None exists in this world but yet the book foretells of their adventures. This is rather unusual." The book closes and leaves the hospital with Geiz following him in anger.

Izuku returns home to check on Eri, right now he had enough for today. With the fights and the fear of losing All MIght, he just wants to lay in bed and see if this dreadful day ends. He opens the door and sees Eri having a tea party with the taros,

"Welcome home, Izuku!" she waved at him as the taros does the same,

"Care for some MidoriRyo" Momotaros offered a cup to him, the tea is nonexistent but Izuku kindly take it and did a pretend gulp,

"The tea is delicious, Eri" he said to her,

"Are you going to join us?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes and Momotaros' glare made the green haired teen rethink his plans today,

"Uh y-yeah" he joins them at the table, "So what have you five been doing?"

They all explained their day with Eri minus the gambling part, they don't want to die and they value their pride over losing to a little girl. All calm and quiet for now, sipping on empty cups and talking about things that Eri learned in school,

"So Eri, what did you learn at school?" Izuku asked,

"I learned about dragons" she said while pouring 'tea' into the cups,

"Your class learned about dragons?" he asked again,

"_I _learned about dragons. Don't know what everyone else was learning" she said while looking very innocently, "Momo could you get the apple treats, please?"

The red onion got up, "Sure thing kiddo" he went to the fridge and pulled out a large container, he brought it to the table. Upon opening the scent of cold cinnamon enters his nose, inside the container were thin strips of apples covered in cinnamon, they also look fried.

Eri grabs a handful and places them into five plates, "I've made them special for this tea party!"

"And I help," Momo added, then Izuku eats one strip and his mind is blown. The surgery taste of the coating of the apple strips made his pupils dilate a bit,

"This is good, Eri. When you learn to make something like this?"

"Me and Momo watch lots of videos on cooking. He said it's the only thing he can trust a little girl to watch" she explained, "We made them while you guys were away and let them cool in the fridge."

The student looked over to the kitchen and expected it to be a mess to clean afterwards but nope. It's clean and organized. He looked at the taros in disbelief but they all said,

"We may be a rowdy bunch but we are not animals. We have to set an example for little Eri." Sometimes if Eri could make these four behave then maybe it could make Kacchan chill out more or be a bit more considerate for others when the little girl is around.

The door opened and Team Build arrived with a box, the two kids and taros greeted the team. Sento approaches Izuku, "Midoriya, glad you're home. We made some gear to help adjust your quirk"

"Really" his eyebrow raised, "Is it safe?"

"It is. Our Test Monkey tried it out, all pass with flying colors" the smug genius said while the test monkey flipped him off while puffing out smoke from his mouth. Though Melissa kisses his cheek to make him better.

Inspecting the contents of the box, he sees a pair of gauntlets and greaves. They were gunmetal grey while looking more demonic as it glows white heavenly light. Izuku felt unsure about this, but this is an opportunity to advance One for All even further with support gear, "

"What is this, Sento?"

"This is Beowulf, an enhancing gear that will increase your strength five times than your normal output and increase the percentage of what you can use before breaking your bones by 15%" Sento grabs the gear out of the box, "But this is not my design, this was created by your friend Melissa. Though I recommend not using video games as inspiration of support gear"

Izuku looked at the blonde american which made her chuckle nervously, "Well the other night, Banjou and I were playing Devil May Cry 3. Well….the weapons are awesome!" she exclaimed,

"While I do not play such childish games. DMC is pretty fun game but a strain on my hands" the girl with lavender hair said,

"How many weapons are going to be made based on video games? Izuku asked, then Sento turned to him,

"So far we are working on a weapon called Nevan. An electric guitar that turns into a scythe, it creates electrical projectiles also emitting electricity depending how you play it."

"That sounds like Jirou's type of gear" Just thinking of the insane power plays she will make on her enemies, especially the kaijins that will kill. He started to mutter which made everyone a bit uncomfortable but understood that these new things often expanded into his head. But during that muttering, Sento heads to the backyard of the house telling Izuku to get ready. The teen puts on the gauntlets and greaves and follows the scientist,

"We are going to test out the Beowulf gear and see how much you can progress with it than without it."

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin"

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK!**

Izuku got ready in a fighting stance while his ally quickly kicked him. He block the attack but slides a bit from Build. He quickly dodges when the Kamen Rider uses his Drill Crusher to strike him, every slash keeps the green hair boy from doing his quick thinking or go Full Cowling. He is forcing Izuku to hurt himself if he wants to fight back. The power from Beowulf surges into his arms and legs, giving him a boost similar to Melissa's Full Gauntlet he once used. One leap is all it took to push back Build and one uppercut to make the rider go flying. With Full Cowling activated, Izuku jumped up and axe kicked Build, who took it like it was nothing.

Smirking under his helmet, Sento is pleased with the results, "Time to test it even farther" He switches bottles.

**GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY!?**

"You must be feeling really powerful with the new gear. Well let's see how you handle my heavy hitters."

**THE DAZZLING DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND!**

The newly formed rider uses his left arm to block the next punch then punches back, "Come on, Midoriya! How can you save others if you keep holding back? The villain will take more lives if you hesitate" He stomp the ground, making it rumble around the two,

"I am worried that I might do something awful if I don't!" he charges towards him, but the rider had the upper hand and grabs him by the leg,

"Sometimes going all out would save lives. Heroes always make the hardest decisions and sometimes the choices we make are never the good one" He throws Izuku to the wall of the house, "But I believe that you will rise back up when things go tough." The genius rider charges with the full force of a gorilla,

Izuku's eyes suddenly glowed as a spark ignited inside him, something that he felt familiar yet didn't know what it was. He jumps with the boost from the greaves he wears and shoots himself towards Sento with his foot sticking out, "Fullmetal Rider Kick!"

Taking the kick, using his unbreakable diamond arm, Sento felt the impact. It feels like being hit by a bullet train at full speed. The force of his incoming punches, it feels like being hit by baseballs at mach speed. Sento slams his fist on the boy but the adrenaline he is now running on, gets him battle hungry as he is taking this trail like a real fight. Treating him like an enemy now, Izuku kept throwing his punches with OFA infusing into the gauntlets. He keeps changing his attacks from punches to kicks going at full speed. He is going so fast, Beowulf is turning red, it's not hot or anything; just changing color.

Banjou, Intelli, and Melissa watch the fight, seeing that so far, it's going well. The Taros and Eri cheer for their green haired friend with flags and popcorn. Seeing that the boy has shown great strength, it excites the taros and the little girl. For Eri, she likes seeing her brotherly figure getting stronger as she hoped. Be as strong as he was when he saved her from his tormentor. The taros are having a nostalgic moment as they remember their time with Ryotaro, a growing boy that is walking the path of a hero.

"Beowulf is working well, Melissa" Banjou said to his girlfriend,

"I know! I can't believe using the rider systems and some of the full bottle essence can create something powerful"

"Sento seemed to be holding though" Intelli added, "He would have use his real heavy hitters to test the full capabilities"

"It's only a test. So far we see that Izuku have gotten used to the use of Beowulf. But the odd thing is, it turned red" Melissa said while onder what caused the gear to change,

"Possibly adjusting to his quirk" Banjou answered, "You did build those for Izuku afterall"

The girl grinned at the boxer rider, "Jealous?"

"No." He looks away, "It's not like you are flirting with him or anything"

She lightly punch Banjou in the arm, "You know I still love you"

He smiled warmly, "Love you too, my american nerd" He messed with her hair, "Maybe a polyamorous relationship will work" he said jokingly, which made her cheeks heat

"I don't mind about that" she said shyly,

His eyes widened, "Wait what?"'

_**Foundation X**_

In the underground lab of the enemy of the Heisei Kamen Riders, lies a sole glass tube. Filled with seafoam green liquid that contains an unrecognizable figure. Men in lab coats gather around, analyzing the figure, among them is their greatest weapon. The Imagin that fought Eraserhead, holding vials of blood and some samples of hair and skin. He gave them to his creators, to which they started to add to their next creation.

The Imagin left the room, 'Whatever comes next will decide the fate of the riders. All the past kaijins failed to stop them, even the Another Riders couldn't remove them. But using the blood and DNA of the greatest hero could be their undoing. Once we get rid of that hero, then we can proceed to eradicate all riders!'

**Wow. Well next chapter we will begin what some of my close friends know about and have been waiting on. Stay tuned. Also sorry if this came short, I have been dealing with countless problems and I just want you guys to enjoy the story while dealing with the pandemic. Stay safe!**


End file.
